Genio Despreciable
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: AU/ "Quizás…él podría curarlo…" fue el pensamiento de Sakura ante semejante milagro medico, por más que odiaba la idea de que el cirujano Kakusu viese a Naruto, no podía negar que era un genio que sobre pasaba a su maestra en cuanto medicina se referia
1. Genio Innegable

**Clasificación: T**

**Narración: Primera persona**

**AU: Universo Alterno**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Notas: Ok…mi segundo Fic a pedido del Foro la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas de Fanfiction :D**

**Este fic es a pedido de Crimela, la cual pidió un fic bastante liberal de Kakuzu y Sakura, con la condición de que estos dos se vieran obligados a relacionarse de una forma natural, no forzada, todo libre, desde ambiente hasta género y ambos personajes en IC**

**Honestamente no encontré la forma de hacer eso en el mundo ninja con otras especificaciones que ella dio y que no vienen al caso ya que no estoy trabajando ese mundo, sin embargo dio la opción de hacerlo en un AU donde Kakuzu fuese un médico de algún tipo, y Sakura fuese estudiante de medicina o internista o algo similar, ese fue el enfoque que tome para hacer este fic, un Two…posiblemente Threeshot…**

* * *

**Genio Innegable.**

"Quizás…él podría curarlo…" esas fueron mis palabras después de ser su asistente de cirugía; por más despreciable que me pareciera que alguien como él tocara a Naruto; era innegable su habilidad, la cual podía decir a ciencia cierta que rivalizaba con la de mi maestra, probablemente la superaba en creces…

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo veintiún años y trabajo en el Hospital Konoha localizado en Tokio, uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de todo el país el cual alberga muchas de las más brillantes mentes medicas de esta, y la pasada generación; y en el caso de un hombre en particular… de dos; si no es que posiblemente, unas veinte generaciones atrás…

Por ahora, y me enorgullece decirlo, soy asistente y aprendiz de una de las mentes más brillantes de todo Tokio, Senju Tsunade. Mi maestra se especializa en cirugías de todo tipo, sin importar el paciente y la condición ella es capaz de regresarlo a como era antes, o por lo menos eso creía; hasta que conoció a un paciente el cual no pudo tratar, mi mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Un rubio tonto, que siempre se ríe a cada rato como un idiota, me saca de quicio de cada rato con sus estupideces, puedo enumerando un sinfín de defectos de ese tonto, pero aun así; no puedo negar que es una de las personas más fieles y leales que jamás he conocido, y que por desgracia demuestra que las cosas malas siempre le ocurren a la gente buena…

Hace un par de años, Naruto se dirigía a visitar a su novia Hinata - una chica que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una muñeca de porcelana de tamaño real, en serio, con piel pálida y delicada como seda, hermosos ojos aperlados, un largo cabello azulado y un cuerpo que, deseable para los hombres, envidiable para las mujeres… personalmente desearía un poco de los dotes que recibió Hinata, pero no tuve tanta suerte - ese día que prometía ser como cualquier otro, se transformó en tragedia cuando me entere de que Naruto sufrió un terrible asciéndete tránsito.

Aunque sobrevivió, la terrible contusión que sufrió lo dejo en un estado paralitico, muy cerca del vegetativo, jamás olvidare ese día; el ver la condición en la que quedó el más fastidioso y mejor de mis amigos, y a Hinata; llorando desgarrada y sin descanso a su lado, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había sucedido a su amado Naruto.

No soportaba verlos de esa manera; jure ante Hinata que sin importar que; sin importar cuanto me costase curaría a Naruto. Nunca creí que las palabras "costase" se volverían tan literales.

Mi maestra no pudo hacer nada por Naruto, pero eso no me detuvo; durante mi tiempo libre estudiaba la condición de Naruto y buscaba médicos famosos en tratar dicha condición, no me importaba si quedaba endeuda en esta vida y la siguiente con tal de curar a Naruto en lo que se llamaba una situación "incurable". Mis estudios e investigaciones me llevaron a la persona más miserable, asquerosa, avara, cuestionable y despreciable de todo el Hospital Konoha, y de la cual mi maestra me había advertido no acercarme, Kakuzu.

Nunca me relacione con esa persona, ya que mi primera impresión de él fue no tan solo deplorable – si debo juzgarlo por la apariencia, podría decir que se trataba de un zombi; un hombre de mostraba unos sesenta cuando realmente rayaba en los noventa, ojos esmeralda vacíos y vidriosos, piel morena quemada, cabellos plateados y blancos, y una máscara negra cubriendo su boca – él me hizo dudar de la integridad del Hospital cuando llegue a presentar mis pasantías por tener a semejante basura contratada.

El sujeto es un AVARO con todas en mayúsculas, si te caes frente a él y le pedes ayuda para levantarte, te cobraba para hacerlo, sus operaciones - ya que era un cirujano – las más caras de toda Konoha, sin mencionar que él no resultaba compatible con nadie – es decir, nadie podía trabajar a su ritmo o seguir sus métodos - salvo por su y su equipo de trabajo.

Como anestesiólogo tenia a un sujeto llamado Hidan, el cual debería de estar en un hospital psiquiátrico…COMO PACIENTE, no como doctor; su enfermera era una chica que conocí en la facultad y con la cual termine cruzando puños más de una vez por su constante acoso a mi novio Sasuke, la pelirroja odiosa – y que hasta la fecha me cuesta creer sea familia de Naruto y fuese tan indiferente de su situación, trabajando para semejante médico – Uzumaki Karin; como primer y único asistente, un chico legendario en la facultad de medicina de nombre Kabuto, no sabía mucho de él, salvo que tenía un talento innato para la medicina.

Un día escuche que Kakuzu estaba buscando un miembro más para su equipo para una operación venidera, y contra todo pronóstico y por más repúgnate que me pareciera la idea, me apunte a su llamado… y sin sorpresa alguna fui la única en la lista.

Las chispas volaron cuando Karin y yo nos cruzamos las miradas en la reunión previa a la operación, siendo Kabuto quien tuvo que controlarnos mientras que Hidan parecía disfrutar del hecho que sangre podía correr dentro de poco.

—Realizaremos una operación de corazón— comentó mi nuevo jefe sin muchos ánimos, sentando con los pies sobre su escritorio.

—¿Trasplante?— pregunte confundida al ver que el paciente requería uno nuevo, ya había sufrido de un fuerte ataque.

—Si hicieras tu tarea, sabrías que no HAY corazones disponibles ahorita mismo en el hospital— comentó Karin obstinada de tenerme a su lado.

—…Y por desgracia no tenemos un donante compatible— añadió Hidan en tono trágico y dramático. Algo me decía que no hablaba así por pena por el paciente… si no por el hecho de poder arrancar el corazón latiente de otra persona para transferírselo a este paciente.

—Si no hay corazón, ni donante, ¿qué vamos a hacer?— pregunte desconcertada.

—Repararlo— respondió Kabuto sin mucho desdén

¿¡Repararlo?! me dije; según la información en mis manos este corazón estaba más allá de la salvación, la razón por la que Kakuzu había solicitado un asistente adicional es porque requería de que una persona lo ayudara a él o a Kabuto durante la cirugía.

No tenía idea de lo que me había metido, pero ya no me quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante, sin mencionar que tenía curiosidad de que hacía a Kakuzu tan famoso; no había videos de sus operaciones ya que él las catalogaba como "confidencial", no quería que sus métodos fueran robados por otros.

Después de discutirlo por un rato, se acordó que yo asistirá a Kakuzu. La operación comenzó a la hora y transcurrió de manera normal hasta que llegamos al punto de remover el corazón.

Tengo que admitir que estaba sorprendida, a medida que se removía el corazón, Karin y Kabuto conectaban la máquina que remplazaría el corazón temporalmente a nuestro paciente con una sincronización asombrosa.

Una segunda mesa estaba preparada en el quirófano para depositar el recién extraído corazón —Sakura…— comandó solo con nuestros nombres con su áspera voz, me separe de la mesa de operaciones y seguí a Kakuzu a la otra mesa con un kit limpio para asistirlo, me miro de reojo algo sorprendido por mi velocidad, no pensaba dejar en mal el nombre y la recomendación de mi maestra Tsunade, mucho menos pensaba perder ante la odiosa de Karin.

—Comencemos— comandó con su áspera voz, aunque ante mis ojos yo me perdí la parte de "comenzar", ya que antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos terminado.

Las velocidad de las ordenes de Kakuzu eran sorprendentes, no sé cómo hice para no quedarme atrás y responder a todas y cada una de ellas, llegó un punto que sentí que fue más por reflejo, que por voluntad que mi cuerpo se movía; lo que hizo con el corazón fue algo que nunca había visto, parecía un crítico de un restaurante fino, cortando y asimilando cada centímetro de un corte fino de carne, buscando la más mínima imperfección, a solo unos cinco minutos de haber comenzado, me pidió un tazón en el cual deposito lo que me pareció era un tumor que, de alguna forma no había sido localizado.

De ahí en adelante fue suturar los cortes, curarlos y listo, el corazón estaba como nuevo y menos de media hora el paciente lo tenía nuevamente en su lugar revivido y bombeando sangre a por todo su cuerpo. Una operación que debería haber tomado un par de horas, Kakuzu la completó en tan solo una, fue ahí cuando aquellas palabras cruzaron mi mente "Quizás…él podría curarlo"

Aunque esa operación había sido casi milagrosa, tenía que estar segura, necesitaba más prueba de la habilidad de Kakuzu. Tuve que retirarme de mi maestra por un tiempo para unirme al equipo de Kakuzu, lo cual literalmente me "costo" una cuota y la advertencia que al más mínimo error me enterraría viva, un error para mí no era una opción, estaba dispuesta a conocer más de este repulsivo pero innegable genio de la medicina.

Operación tras operación no dejaba de asombrarme con las técnicas inusuales pero efectivas de Kakuzu, sin duda un dotado genio, que por desgracia solo entregaba sus habilidades al mejor postor. No me importaba en lo más mínimo, había decidido que, por más repulsiva que me parecía la idea de que esta persona tocase a Naruto, él era el único médico que quizás podría ayudarlo.

Un día, me presente en nuestra oficina con una carpeta en mano y sobre amarrillo, para mi mala fortuna todo el equipo estaba reunido, sin embargo tan pronto me dirigí a Kakuzu y le dije que tenía hablar con el de negocios, todos se salieron de inmediato, cosa que me sorprendió.

Sentado en su escritorio, extendió su mano haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara, me sorprendió solo un poco. Si hay algo que aprendí trabajando con él, es que si existe dinero de por medio, este despreciable ser humano se convierte en el caballero más grande del planeta.

—Así…que vas a mostrar tus verdaderos colores…— comentó frio, pero con un aire tan gentil que no sabía si odiarlo o sentirme alagada.

Coloque la carpeta sobre la mesa sin abrirla —quisiera que examinara a esta persona— la miro por encima, puede ver como sus ojos se fijaron en el nombre escrito en esta, Uzumaki Naruto. Antes de que pudiera hacer comentario alguno, abrí mi sobre amarrillo y saque un fajo de billetes que Hinata y yo habíamos reunido.

—si los cuentas; se dará cuenta que ahí está la cantidad exacta para sus chequeos físico complet — me dirigí a Kakuzu de forma cortante; introduje nuevamente mi mano en el sobre y saque un segundo fajo y añadí con el mismo tono —y este es para sus exámenes de sangres personales.

Sus ojos vidriosos se fijaron en mi por un momento, casi pude distinguir una sonrisa dibujarse debajo de esa mascara que siempre llevaba.

—A diferencia de Karin…tu si hablas mi idioma Sakura…— dijo en tono siniestro mientras tomaba el primer fajo de billetes para contarlos uno a uno.

—¿A diferencia de Karin?— pregunte confundida. Sería posible que Karin le haya intentado presentar el caso de Naruto a Kakuzu anteriormente.

Sin separar sus ojos de los billetes asintió y añadió —Karin intento presentarme el caso de este chico, su primo si no me equivoco, pero yo no hago caridad— me respondió, si sabía que Karin y yo estábamos con él por interés, porque nos mantenía a su lado pregunte.

—Ambas son realmente competentes en su área— respondió aun contando el primer fajo, parecía deleitarse del solo hecho de sostener los billetes —entre más competente mi equipo; más puedo cobrar por cada trabajo…— añadió, si hay algo que no negaba es que las operaciones de Kakuzu me daban más regalía e ingresos que los que conseguía trabajando para Tsunade, quizás Kakuzu era una basura como persona, pero en cuanto a dinero se refiere, era bastante justo con su equipo, quizás una forma de mantenerlos enganchados a él.

Termino de contar el primer fajo y procedió al segundo en silencio, a medio fajo añadió —sin mencionar, que no me preocupa que intenten copiar mis métodos— haciendo una pausa me dirigió una mirada siniestra y añadió —como te has dado cuenta, mis métodos no son para nada sencillos, ni correctos para la mayoría de la comunidad médica.

Sentí aquellas palabras como una amenaza, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño en reflejo a la ira que me producían. Terminó de contar el dinero y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

—El dinero de la sangre está completo; el del chequeo… también lo está, siempre y cuando lo traigan…— comento menospreciándome.

—¡Eso lo sé muy bien!— replique molesta por su tono de voz —si quisiera que usted lo fuera a visitar, debería agregar unos miles de yens más— nuevamente pude ver como se dibujaba aquella sonrisa siniestra debajo de su máscara, abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó una agenda.

—tráelo dentro de dos días, a las tres; seré generoso y te daré hasta las seis como hora tope para realizar y terminar el chequeo…— ciertamente era para sentirme alagada, ¿tres horas para la consulta?, apenas pagamos para una hora, no para tres…¿acaso este hombre realmente tiene alma?.

Extendió su mano como gesto para cerrar el trato y por más que me disgustaba se la estreche, este hombre, por más repulsivo que era, por más miserable y poco ético que me parecía…era quien, me gustase admitir o no; tenía la mayor posibilidad de curar a Naruto.

Había sido testigo de los milagros médicos que había realizado, había sido parte de ellos. Era hora de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hinata, ya era hora para que Naruto volvería sonreírnos como siempre lo ha hecho, porque honestamente… extrañaba esa dulce y tonta sonrisa suya…

* * *

**Hola Crimela, los géneros que te di en el foro eran para el mundo ninja, pero como no pude, o mi cabeza no encontró la forma de hacerlo dentro del mundo ninja, opte por este pequeño drama médico que espero disfrutes tú, y todos los lectores de este fic :D**

**Saludos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho :D**


	2. Diagnostico

**Diagnostico**

Aun que trabajaba para Kakuzu; Tsunade en muchos aspectos seguía siendo mi superior máximo, lo cual resulto ser una inmensa ventaja al momento de llevar a Naruto, tras explicarle la situación, me dio el día libre, no sin antes advertirme nuevamente acerca de lo riesgos de estar cerca de Kakuzu.

Tsunade sama no negaba el genio médico que es Kakuzu, pero temía por mi seguridad…ya que muchos de los asistentes que ha tenido Kakuzu en el pasado han abandonado el Hospital o simplemente han desaparecido. Sabía que Kakuzu expelía ese aire siniestro…pero no esperaba que los cadáveres en su closet fueran tantos…aun así tenía que arriesgarme con él.

El día pautado por Kakuzu era triste en todos los aspectos posible; nubes negras cubrían el cielo; me había vestido casual, una vestido rojo y unas legings negras, cuando llegue a la mansión Hyuuga no mejoro mucho el paisaje, ni mi humor, Hinata llevando un vestido blanco y leggins negras, esperaba sola en el portal con Naruto con un sweater naranja y jeans sentando en silla de ruedas.

En primer lugar, Naruto era huérfano de ambos padres desde muy temprana edad, fue adoptado por sus tíos y padres de Karin, mientras que su prima le era indiferente de tenerlo en su casa, sus padres jamás lo quisieron del todo; lo criaron en honor a sus difuntos familiares, no porque les agradase Naruto en primer lugar; tan pronto Naruto cumplió dieciséis años, tuvo que irse de la casa de sus tíos por mandato de estos, y mudarse a un apartamento por su cuenta.

Su situación no mejoró del todo cuando conoció la familia de su novia Hinata, Hiashin Hyuuga, quien puedo considerar una basura como Kakuzu; nunca aprobó la relación de su hija con Naruto, incluso después de verla llorando a su lado de la manera que lo hizo cuando Naruto sufrio su accidente; accedio ayudar a mantener vivo a Naruto por el amor para con su hija; no porque lo aprobara, de realmente preocuparle Naruto; hace mucho hubiera buscado la forma de curarlo, cosa que jamás hizo.

Historia larga corta…Naruto solo nos tenía a nosotras dos; y creó que a su prima desde las sombras, después de escuchar las palabras de Kakuzu de ayer; muchos de los amigos de Naruto se habían alejado uno a uno, hasta que a la final solo quedamos Hinata y yo...Hinata lo cuidaba en su casa y yo buscaba la forma de curarlo.

Aunque la cita era para las tres de la tarde, llegamos al hospital a las una y media bajo una torrencial lluvia, con un poco de ayuda de los enfermeros, trasladamos a Naruto hasta una habitación y lo acostamos en la cama a la espera de Kakuzu.

Hinata y yo nos sentamos a un lado de Naruto en espera de Kakuzu. El tiempo transcurría y nosotras en silencio, ella mirando a Naruto y yo leyendo una novela para distraer mi mente — Sakura… — me llama Hinata con voz apagada, le dirijo la mirada y le pregunté que sucedía.

— Que…¿qué tipo de persona es Kakuzu-sensei? — me pregunto tímidamente, cerré mi libro, respire hondo y respondí sin darle mucha importancia — un Lich —

— ¿Dis…disculpa…? — Pregunto confundida — cuando dices Lich…te refieres a…

— Sip, a eso me refiero — respondí muy calmada — Kakuzu es eso; un monstro roba almas capaz de traer de la muerte a quien sea siempre y cuando haya dinero de por medio — Hinata me mirada extrañada por mi forma de hablar de Kakuzu.

— Es la persona más despreciables y miserable que puedas conocer, no se mueve al menos que haya dinero de por medio… — añadí a mi comentario anterior — pero no puedo negar que es un genio en cuanto a medicina se refiere…he sido parte de su equipo ya por un més y creo firmemente que el puede de curar Naruto **— **por más que odie admitirlo...

— ¿No deberíamos avisarle que llegamos? — no puede evitar soltar una risa al comentario de Hinata; cosa que la molesto, me disculpe por ello y procedí a explicar el porqué:

— estoy segura de que le avisaron de que llegamos, ahorita mismo debe de estar en su oficina recostado en su silla con los pies en el escritorio; el no atiende un segundo antes de la hora pautada — señale la puerta y añadí — te apuesto la cena de esta noche de que atravesara ese umbral exactamente a las tres con cero segundos.

— ¡Hecho! — me respondió Hinata animada y probablemente para bajar la tensión del ambiente, fuera como fuera, esta noche iba a cenar bien.

Cuando fueron cinco para las tres nos quedamos observando los minutos pasar; hasta que un par de pasos y una voz escandalosa muy molesta nos hizo levantar la mirada, eran exactamente las tres con cero segundos y tal cual le dije a Hianta; Kakuzu había colocado un pie dentro de la habitación junto a Hidan y Kabuto.

— ¡Así que…! — ¡Hidan! — lo detuve antes de que hiciera comentario alguno mientras Kakuzu sin siquiera saludar a Hinata se acercó a Naruto seguido por Kabuto — si se te suelta la lengua frente a Hinata y Naruto… ¡ten por seguro que te la corto! — amenace de forma maliciosa y apretando mi puño en lo alto; pero para Hidan eso no era más que un cumplido ya que abrió su boca y saco su lengua, sin embargo mi amenaza no era de reírse…ganas no faltaban para cortársela si se le ocurría decir cualquiera de sus locuras o excentricidades acerca de Naruto.

— Sakura, si ya terminaste de jugar con Hidan, debo pedirte que te salgas con tu acompañante — comento Kakuzu posando sus ojos vidriosos sobre nosotras — vamos a proceder a examinar al paciente.

Hinata estaba perpleja, la forma en la que Kakuzu simplemente entro sin siquiera saludar, ignorándonos por completo, estuvo a punto de reprochar a Kakuzu cuando la sujete por la muñeca, me dirigió aquellos ojos furiosos mientras que yo le dije con la mirada "¿qué te dije?", por suerte Hinata es del tipo de personas que recupera su compostura bastante rápido, respiro hondo y salimos de la habitación, no me gustaba la idea de dejar a Naruto con Hidan y Kakuzu a solas, pero por lo menos Kabuto estaba con ellos.

Solo faltaba una persona y apenas salimos de la habitación ella se tropezó con migo, la pelirroja Karin, por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero de inmediato sus ojos cambiaron de dirección a la habitación de la que acabábamos de salir — es ese… — comentaba cuando la interrumpí:

— Si…ese es Naruto… — respondí de mala gana mientras Kabuto cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Hubo algo de tensión entre nosotras por un momento hasta que; Kari aspiro y nos mostró algo de alivio, ella realmente en el pasado había intentado pedirle a Kakuzu que examinara a Naruto, pero no le había sido posible reunir la suma que pide Kakuzu, ya que; debía mantener a su padre; quien al poco tiempo del accidente de Naruto, empezó a sufrir de una parálisis corporal, quedando en un estado muy similar a Naruto. Se puede decir que el Karma se le revirtió a la final.

Durante la siguiente hora Karin se quedó con nosotros hablando y principalmente ayudándome a tranquilizar a Hinata quien se preocupaba de los alaridos del escandaloso de Hidan

Hacía mucho que no hablaba de forma tan natural y fluida con ella antes de que empezaran los incidentes con Sasuke.

— ¿Karin…qué opinas de Kakuzu…? — preguntó Hinata muy casual, en esta ocación no agrego el "sensei" a su nombre, era extraño que no lo hiciera considerando lo educada que es Hinata — Sakura lo comparo con un Lich…un monstro devora almas — añadió nerviosa.

Karin me miro molesta preguntándome como me atrevía a llamar así a Kakuzu, admití haberme equivocado — Fuiste muy suave Sakura… — comento negando con la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió a Hinata; admití mi error, ambas clavamos nuestros ojos en Hinata — él es el "REY Lich" — dijimos en unísono, sorprendidas cambiamos miradas y acordamos que por primera vez en un buen tiempo estábamos de acuerdo en algo fuera de la medicina.

Nuestra charla se detuvo cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y a Hidan salir, Kabuto se asomó y al ver a Karin le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara, extraña se levanta y entra a la habitación, inmediatamente Karin nos llama ya que Kakuzu quería hablar con nosotras.

— Karin me ayudas… — llama Kabuto mientras sujetaba a Naruto por los hombros, de inmediato nosotras tres fuimos ayudarlo, Hinata posición la silla de ruedas mientras que nosotros lo depositamos sobre ella.

— Necesitamos hacerle unas tomografías — nos explicó de forma muy breve Kabuto mientras le pedía el manubrio de la silla a Hinata — Kakuzu-dono les explicara todo… — agrego como si él fuera el medico principal saliendo con Naruto seguido de cerca por Karin.

Volteamos y encontramos a Kakuzu sentando al lado de la cama, de brazos cruzados sujetando el expediente médico de Naruto con su fría mirada clavada en nosotras, no mostraba ni molestia ni felicidad, por el contrario se veía interesado, la pregunta era… ¿en que estaba interesado?

Tomamos las dos sillas de la habitación y nos sentamos frente a el en silencio, tan pronto lo hicimos se dirigió a nosotras con su grave voz — este chico…no sufre de un estado vegetativo ¿no es así?

El accidente de Naruto genero un estado bastante similar al estado vegetativo, sin embargo no era este estado, si Naruto realmente sufriera de dicha condición; este no reaccionaria a ningún tipo de estímulo, sin embargo Naruto era perfectamente consciente de su entorno y condición, se encontraba lucido, piernas, brazos, tenía paralizado casi todos sus músculos, y sin embargo Naruto era capaz de mover sus ojos.

No tan solo moverlos, podía usarlos para comunicarse con nosotras, preguntas con respuestas sencillas como "si", "no", "ok", era capaz de responderlas demostrando su lucidez; fue esto lo que mostró que Naruto tenía posibilidad de curarse.

— Dime…¿tu nombre es Hinata, no es así? — la pregunta de Kakuzu fue más que sorpresiva, en ningún momento dijimos el nombre de Hinata, quizás lo escucho cuan hablábamos con Karin pensamos, pero dude de ello, cuando este hombre se enfoca, lo único que queda a su alrededor es ruido innecesario.

Hinata asintió y pregunto el cómo sabia su nombre, la respuesta de Kakuzu fue aún más sorprenderte — Naruto me lo dijo…

"¿¡Cómo!?" fue lo que paso por mi mente, Naruto no podía hablar, es incapaz de mover su mandíbula, tanto así que Naruto es alimentado por intravenosa inyectando los nutrientes directamente a su torrente sanguíneo, Kakuzu nos pidió que colocásemos nuestra mano en el cuello y dijésemos cualquier cosa, ¿no podía ser que así fue que aprendió el nombre de Hinata?

— Sus labios no se mueven, pero tiene un ligero control sobre sus cuerdas bocales y lengua — respondió — lo que parecen gruñidos o quejidos son en realidad son intentos de el por estructurar palabras, obviamente sin poder mover su boca, estas no van a salir y no resultaran del todo claras.

Jamás había visto este aspecto de Kakuzu, claro está, nunca lo acompañaba sus consultas, realmente parecía un doctor de verdad y no el "Rey Lich" que acordamos Karin y yo.

Abrió la carpeta y saco unas notas, esas habían sido escrita por él, no las recordaba — el chico no tan solo no puede mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, tampoco parece sentir dolor… — comento, nuevamente clavo su mirada en nosotros — pero si hay algo que me sorprende es su musculatura…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — pregunte de inmediato, esta vez su mirada me produjo un terrible escalofrió, quizás me anticipe al retractarme con el título que le habíamos dado.

— Me decepcionas Sakura…que no te hayas dado cuenta de algo como eso — Kakuzu retrajo su bata blanca mostrándonos su brazo, el cual mostraba cierto grado de musculatura — cuando los músculos no se usan, se atrofian; lo cual es normal en pacientes de este tipo, sin embargo… — hizo una pausa y soltó su manga nuevamente — la musculatura de este chico está en un nivel muy bajo de deterioro, en lugar de un nivel moderado de deterioro como debería presentar tomando en cuenta que el accidente fue hace dos años.

¿Realmente no me había dado cuenta de algo tan básico y evidente como eso?, no pude evitar analizar lo que Kakuzu nos decía en ese momento, porque Naruto presentaba una musculatura aun maciza, o relativamente maciza después de dos años de completa inactividad y movilidad.

— Siendo honesto, este chico podría salir por si solo del estado en el que se encuentra... — comento Kakuzu, palabras que nos sorprendieron, entonces sería posible que Naruto simplemente se curara por sí solo, cuando le dirigí nuevamente la mirada pude verla aunque la cubría su máscara, aquella sonrisa odioso y cínica que lo distinguía — Claro esta, probablemente le tomaría unos cuarenta años a su cuerpo recuperarse por si solo.

El comentario fue por demás innecesario, tanto que, mi persona como Hinata nos molestamos ante semejante desprecio, recuperando su compostura, Kakuzu regreso a su esta "Medico" y continuo con su explicación — hablando enserio…aún tengo que hacer varias pruebas, pero este chico posee un regeneración increíble, el que su cuerpo pueda sanar en tan solo dos años de esa manera, va más allá de lo sorprendente, es casi un regalo divino — pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos vidriosos, si Naruto tenía algo especial, estaba segura de que Kakuzu lo quería para hacer dinero.

— Ka…Kakuzu sensei — llamo Hinata de forma tímida y emocionada por la noticia de la posible recuperación de Naruto — si…si Naruto realmente puede sanar de esa manera milagrosa como dice…¿porque sigue en ese estado? — añadió

Los ojos de Kakuzu se posaron en mí, básicamente pidiéndome que respondiera, rápidamente analice la pregunta de Hinata con la información proporcionada por Kakuzu llegando a una posible solución la cual se escapó de mis labios — Cancer…

La sonrisa de Hinata rápidamente se desvaneció ante la palabra que se escapó de mi boca. El cáncer se produce cuando las células se reproducen de manera descontrolada, si el cuerpo de Naruto podía regenerarse y curarse a la velocidad que sugería Kakuzu, permitiéndole a sus músculos mantenerse prístinos incluso después de dos años de inactividad total, la posibilidad de que las células de Naruto se descontrolaran y produjeran algún tipo de Cancer o tumor, eran bastante altas.

Saliendo de mí análisis voltee para ver a Hinata a mi lado a punto de reventar en llanto, no me quedo de otra más que abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

— Si Naruto sufre de cáncer… ¿porque nunca fue localizado o porque sigue vivo…? — comento Kakuzu con un tono que casi hizo reventar en llanto con su ultimo comentario y me dieron ganas de romperle esa mascara suya, pero esa era sin duda era mi pregunta, una muy valida.

— Sea lo que sufre Naruto, es algo totalmente nuevo…debido a que no escuchado nunca de alguien con la habilidad de sanación de Naruto — comento Kakuzu recostándose a la silla — de algo estoy seguro, tendremos que intervenir a este chico…

— ¡¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que tendremos que abrir a Naruto cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene!? — comente molesta casi gritando a Kakuzu, pude ver como su sonrisa se dibujaba ante mi pregunta, no entendía por qué o es que al igual que Hidan él se deleita en dolor de los otros

Ante mi pregunta se apuntó el índice a su cabeza y comento — porque de lo que estoy seguro; es que el cerebro deben Naruto debe haber varios tumores que le impiden su funcionamiento normal, no esta del todo desconectado de su cuerpo, creo... — deje de escuchar a Kakuzu cuando de sus labios salio la palabra "tumores", no daba credito ni sabía si había escuchado bien, "tumores" y no "tumor"; el cerebro es una parte excesivamente delicada del cuerpo, es la que comanda el cuerpo en sí…aunque existen tumores benignos y malignos, jamás he escuchado de un paciente con varios tumores en el cerebro que viva normalmente…o que siga con vida en primer lugar…

— La buena noticia, es que Hidan a determinado que Naruto ES capaz de soportar la anestesia en caso de ser necesaria — comento mientras abría la carpeta para revisar unas notas, las levanto y pude ver la caótica escritura de Hidan en ella, si hay algo que no podía negar de Hidan, por más loco y mal hablado que fuese, su habilidad para mantener a un paciente caminando entre la vida y la muerte es indiscutible, casi siento que lo disfruta, es capaz de aplicar la cantidad exacta de anestesia para poner a dormir a cualquier paciente a la cuenta de tres sin matarlos.

Hinata no entendía a que se refería en "caso de ser necesaria" de inmediato le explique que en algunos casos de operaciones de cerebro, es necesario que el paciente este consiente para determinar el flujo de la misma.

— Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a mi paciente, cuando "termine" con él se los haré saber para que puedan retirarlo — dicho esto nos dejó sin siquiera mirar atrás, Hinata temblaba de pensar que Naruto sufriera de Cancer, la sola idea le producía un terrible dolor en lo más profundo de su ser.

Realmente me arrepentí de traer a Hinata a escuchar el diagnostico de Kakuzu, la ayude a ponerse pie y la lleve a la cafetería para que comiera algo y se tranquilizara.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan…a la expectativa, tan nerviosa, un terrible escalofrió recorría todo mi ser de pies a cabeza, las palabras "tumores" y "cerebro" me aterraban, uno puede ser bastante tratable, dos pueden ser realmente malo pero más de dos…no recuerdo haber leído de algún caso así…

A la media hora mi teléfono repica, estremeciéndonos a ambas, sin siquiera revisar contesto y pregunto quién es, Karin se encontraba al otro lado y su voz se escuchaba distante y apagada, pregunte de inmediato por Naruto, como se encontraba.

— Naruto está bien…pero… — una pausa incomoda por parte de Karin me produjo un vacío en el estómago — …Sakura, tienes que ver esto…

**Hola a todos, espero disfruten estén disfrutando del fic :D, recuerdan que les dije que esto iba a ser un two shot, posiblemente un threeshot…bueno descarten eso…este fic posiblemente se extienda hasta los cinco o seis caps -.-; doy gracias por la creatividad que me ha entregado Dios, pero hay veces que…bueno, no se puede hacer nada…salvo por usar lo que se nos dio :D**

**Disclaimer, no soy médico, por ende he tenido que investigar un poco para hacer este fic y hacer memoria a otras cosas que he visto y leído anteriormente, así que…bueno…entiendo que debo hacer referencia a la medicina por la temática del fic, pero no esperen que sea 100% exacto…aun que si procurare darle la mayor lógica posible**

**Saludos, espero sus reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo…que tardara un poco ya que actualizare ahora ****Un fin de semana para recordar**** y voy a preparar el segundo cap (y posiblemente el tercero tamibien) de ****¡A la fuerza!**** Ya que tengo como meta terminarlo con el año (es su temática) y ya se hizo larga la despida, hasta el siguiente, cuídense, cya :D**


	3. Bajo el ala de un demonio

**(*) las palabras con asterisco a un lado, su significado, más bien su explicación se encuentra en las notas del autor al fondo, honestamente es primera vez que tengo que hacer esto, pero es debido a lo técnico del fic**

**Bajo el ala de un demonio.**

Me arrepentí como nunca en mi vida de haber llevado a Hinata al hospital, verla quebrarse ante las horribles imágenes de las tomografías de Naruto, caer de rodillas con toda esperanza de ver curado a su quiero Naruto derramándose por sus ojos, las imágenes eran tan explicitas que no se necesitaba ser un médico para entenderlas.

El único que no parecía asombrado era Kakuzu, ya que Kabuto, Karin y yo estábamos atónitos, era algo nunca antes visto, sin precedente, no se me ocurre un término médico que defina el estado actual de nuestro querido rubio, el hecho de que Naruto siquiera estuviera vivo era un milagro en sí, el que estuviera consiente o voluntad divina o algún pacto satánico.

Si tuviera que describir las tomografías de alguna manera, diría que Naruto sufre de "acné cerebral", primero que nada el cerebro de Naruto se veía ligeramente inflamado, ambos lóbulos, izquierdo y derecho, tenían una cantidad sin precedente de tumores en la superficie de estos, conté unos diecisiete en el izquierdo y veinte en el derecho, sin mencionar que el área interna de estos, tres del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo.

Estos era ligeramente más grande que los que se encontraban en la superficie pero aun considerados como pequeños, dos de ellos se encontraban en área blanda del cerebro e intervenirles, mientras los otros tres era una historia distinta, dos de ellos, del lado derecho se formaba cerca del cerebelo, presionándolo fuertemente, y el ultimo mucho más abajo, cerca del tallo cerebral.

¿Cómo rayos no se detectó esto antes? No existe forma de que esto sea reciente, pero el razonamiento de Kakuzu era otro.

Tras el incidente, el cerebro de Naruto debió recibir una fuerte contusión, el cual debió lastimarlo seriamente para colocar a Naruto en el estado que se encontraba actualmente; recuerdo que cuando se hizo las tomografías iniciales de Naruto su cerebro mostraba traumatismo, varias áreas dañadas e inflamación en general, Tsunade-sama no pudo intervenirlo debió al alto riesgo de una hemorragia cerebral durante la operación sin mencionar que el estado de Naruto era demasiado delicado he inestable en ese momento para algún tipo de intervención.

Las tomografías originales mostraban un daño fuerte en el cerebelo, pero en las nuevas tomografías el daño al cerebelo se había reducido considerablemente, quizás lo que Kakuzu decía de las habilidades regenerativas de Naruto eran ciertas.

Según el razonamiento de Kakuzu, los tumores que vemos son el equivalente a las "_costras_" que se forman en la piel cuando nos cortamos, a medida que el cerebro de Naruto sanaba y se desinflamaba, debieron empezar a formarse estos micro tumores que vemos en las tomografías debido a la reproducción celular masiva de Naruto, tal cual había predicho, la habilidad regenerativa de Naruto lo hacía propenso al Cancer, pero nunca espere que fuera algo de esta magnitud.

Era obvio que esos tumores interferían con la transferencia de información del cerebro, lo cual mantenía a Naruto en ese estado, pero no explicaba el porque se encontraba consciente; si podíamos remover los tumores, acorde al análisis de Kakuzu, Naruto poder terminar de recuperarse por sí solo en un pocos meses...por lo menos a nivel recuperar su motricidad, después vendría el proceso de rehabilitación.

Claro está, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, para eliminar todos esos tumores se requeriría abrir por completo la cabeza de Naruto, ya que el tratamiento de Radioterapia* esta fuera de lugar debido a la localización de los tumores, y dado que estos tumores y su cantidad en si son extraños, dudo mucho que la Quimioterapia* funcione del todo o tomaría una gran cantidad de tiempo en surtir efecto; sin embargo una palabra de la boca de Kakuzu avivo la pequeña llama de esperanza que estaba a punto de extinguirse, "presupuesto"

Quizás la palabra no animó del todo a Hinata, a mí sí lo hizo, Kakuzu vive de dos cosas, dinero y reputación, sin la segunda no puede conseguir lo primero, nunca entrega un presupuesto al menos que el paciente sea tratable.

Tras realizar unas últimas tomografías en el cuerpo de Naruto y tomar varias muestras de sangre, había terminado con los exámenes de Naruto, una vez que analizara toda la información recopilada le llegar a Hinata por medio de Sakura los costos de la operación.

Ese día ya había comenzado mal, y no pudo terminar peor, llevar a Hinata de vuelta a su casa me partió el corazón, verla quebrada, sin luz en sus ojos, llegando a la mansión Hyuuga le pregunte si quería que la ayudara a llevar a Naruto de vuelta a su habitación.

— Esta bien Sakura, yo puedo sola, gracias por todo — me respondió con una sonrisa que obviamente era fingida.

Hinata no podía trabajar, no sin nadie que le cuidara a Naruto, el dinero que me había dado era del subsidio que le daba su familia para mantener los gastos de Naruto, los cuales no eran precisamente baratos, de hecho, la habitación de Hinata ni siquiera era una normal.

Habían combinado dos habitaciones, la suya con la de al lado, la otra se había convertido en una pequeña sala de hospital para cuidar a Naruto, tuve que entrenarla para usar cada equipo que instalamos para monitoriear a Naruto, cuidarlo, atender las necesidades del rubio día y noche, ni siquiera se daba el lujo de llevar una vida normal en su propio cuarto.

La dedicación y amor que tenía por Naruto era algo que nunca había visto; tengo que salvar a Naruto a como dé lugar, porque temo que si lo pierdo, temo por la vida de Hinata…alguien como ella no soportaría perder a un ser tan preciado, mucho menos a uno que a dedicado vida y alma, yo no alimentaba falsas esperanzas en Hinata, si alguien podía salvar a Naruto, ese era Kakuzu, la pregunta sería, ¿a que "costo"?

* * *

La siguiente semana fue ¡tortuosa!, Kakuzu jamás se retrasa con los resultados de los exámenes, sin embargo cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de ellos simplemente me ignoraba o me enviaba al diablo, con un demonio, ganas no me faltan para matar a este hombre, lo único que me contenía era pensar en Naruto, porque mi Juramento como médico valía nada frente a este hombre.

Media semana transcurrió hasta que algo extraño ocurrió.

Todo el equipo se encontraba en nuestra oficina, Hidan alabando a quien quien, Kabuto en una esquina leyendo un libro, Karin frente a la computadora, Kakuzu recostado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa, y yo…recostada en la mesa como niño en pupitre, pensativa de qué hacer con el caso de Naruto…un día más en el equipo Kakuzu.

El teléfono interno repico, no era para nada raro, era Tsunade-sama pidiendo a nuestro equipo que nos preparáramos, una ambulancia llegaría en unos trece minutos con un herido de bala.

— Sakura, tú te quedas, los demás, preparen el Quirofano, nos reuniremos con ustedes en un momento — comando con su voz tosca mientras se acomodaba en su silla, ahora ESO era raro, Kakuzu tenía por costumbre ignorar las ordenes de Tsunade-Sama, pero el que las acatara de inmediato…y el que le pidiera a todo el mundo que se retirara menos a mí…algo tramaba Kakuzu, fuera lo que fuera hay dinero de por medio.

Sin que me lo pidiera me senté de mala gana en la silla frente a su escritorio, y saco un par de carpetas y me entrego una, la abrí y siendo honesta no me sorprendió para nada los costos de la operación de Naruto, dinero suficiente como para comprarme unas cinco casas junto todo su amueblado e interior, considerando lo complicado de la operación de Naruto, casi me sentí alagada.

— Ese es el presupuesto…SI tú y Karin participan en la operación… — se dirigió a mí con su tosco tono de voz.

Ante semejante comentario no pude ocultar mi rechazo e ira — ¿Disculpe…? — pregunte sin poder ocultar la sed de sangre que asomaba en mis ojos.

Existe una regla no escrita a nivel médico, más que una regla es algo considerado como Tabú en cuanto a cirugías se refiere, uno jamás, JAMÁS debe intervenir a un familiar o persona cercana, el tener una relación tan cercana o íntima con el paciente puede causar errores y comprometer la cirugía y vida del paciente.

Era obvio que Karin y yo tendríamos que retirarnos del equipo temporalmente, debido a nuestra relación con Naruto, Karin es su prima sanguínea, y yo, su amiga de toda la vida, casi podría considerarme su hermana.

Deslizo la otra carpeta y la abrí de golpe, lo primero que vi fue el expediente de un Neuro-cirujano muy reconocido _Y_ compañero de facultad de Tsunade-Sama, Orochimaru.

Pase su la hoja del expediente y cuando vi el precio de la operación casi salen mis ojos de su cuenca, el dinero que pedía Kakuzu era suficiente para comprar dos mansiones Hyuuga, con todo interior y terreno.

— Ese es el precio contratando a Orochimaru como asistente y especialista si ustedes se retiran del equipo — añadió con una satisfacción que no podía ocultar.

Apreté mis puños tan fuerte que al sentir el dolor en mis palmas los abrí de golpe, como aprendiz para la especialidad de cirugía no podía darme el lujo de lastimarme mis manos por algo como esto, al igual que un pianista, mis manos valen más que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Pensándolo bien, podía dejarlo hasta aquí e ir con Orochimaru, pero si por algo me mostraba su expediente significaba que los servicios de Orochimaru no serían tan fáciles de adquirir, ¡este maldito!, se burlaba en mi carao, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, a decir verdad, discutir con este hombre no me lleva a ningún lado, todo lo que hace tiene una razón de ser y si revela un carta como esta, quiere decir que tiene dos más ocultas bajo su manga

Solo me quedaba tragarme mi orgullo y sentarme nuevamente, tratar de pensar que hacer con Naruto, no hay forma de que Hinata y yo podamos pagar semejante precio, no sin recurrir a su familia o a medios ilegales…

— Sakura… — mi cabeza giro de forma automática al escuchar su voz llamándome, una sonrisa maliciosa se escondía bajo esa odiosa mascara.

— Veras Sakura… — comenzó por enderezarse, colocar sus manos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos, clavando aquellos ojos vidriosos en mi — …yo no solo trabajo en este hospital…también tengo otros clientes…clientes que prefieren cierto grado de anonimato…

— Un segundo, ¿quiere decir…? — aun que molesta, tenia preguntar aunque ya tenía idea de que se refería, asintió a lo que me suponía, intervenciones clandestinas, honestamente esto fue lo primero que se me cruzo por mi mente cuando pensé en medios ilegales, y el hecho de que Kakuzu me hablaba de ellos me producía un horrible escalofrió.

— Mafiosos, criminales, carteles, tu nómbralos, muchos de ellos han recurrido a mí en el pasado…y en el presente — porque no me sorprende, alguien que ama tanto el dinero, y con habilidades de su calibre era de esperarse que hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas en el pasado, y el hecho de me lo dijera en la cara demuestra que no tiene miedo de ser atrapado…eso si ES QUE es posible atraparlo…

Respire hondo para calmarme lo mire fijamente a los ojos y me atreví hacer otra pregunta necia — y…que tiene que ver eso con migo…

— Dentro de… — Kakuzu miro su reloj y continuo — nueve minutos va a llegar un paciente de herida de bala…TU paciente, tu Sakura vas dirigir esta cirugía… — la sonrisa visible no me daba la más mínima confianza, aun no sabíamos DONDE se encontraba alojada la bala, podía ser en una pierna, o entre el pulmón y el corazón, no sabíamos nada y me estaba nombrando la ¿cirujana principal?

Posó su morena mano sobre la carpeta con el presupuesto de Orochimaru y continuo — Te propongo lo siguiente…si tienes el talento para tratar estas heridas, puedo darte la oportunidad de convertirte en mi "cosechadora", todo el dinero que ganes de estas operaciones...anónimas...sumaran para los gastos de la operación de tu amigo Naruto… — en ese preciso instante comprendí lo que mi maestra intento advertirme, "muchos de los asistentes que ha tenido Kakuzu en el pasado han abandonado el Hospital o simplemente han desaparecido" obviamente no era la primera a la que encontraba en algún estado de desesperación y le ofrecía este trato digno de un demonio, donde el tenia todo que ganar y uno todo por perder.

El aceptar esto, seria traicionar todo lo he jurado, seria violar una de las prohibiciones marcadas en la ética médica, la práctica ilegal de la medicina, si era atrapada, lo perdería todo, mi licencia médica, mi futuro, y cualquier posibilidad de curar a Naruto y devolverle su vida a Hinata, por si fuera poco el tiempo apremiaba, el reloj corría y la ambulancia se acercaba, este desgraciado estuvo buscando la oportunidad adecuada para jugar esta carta.

— Este presupuesto… — no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, tenía que estar loca — es definitivo…¿no subirá con el pasar de los meses, no se alterara bajo ninguna condición? No seré su esclava eterna por aceptar esto — pregunte nerviosa y bañada en sudor.

— Con respecto a lo primero…, este presupuesto está calculado con dos años de vigencia, tomando en cuanta cualquier posible variable que pudiese afectar a Naruto para la intervención, no tan solo eso, también me asegurare de cubrir tus rastros y faltas, a nivel del hospital, te encontraras tan legal como cualquier trabajador honesto, tu licencia no peligrara, en cuanto transporté he identidad se refiere, te daré la información necesaria para cuidar esos aspectos tuyos, y en cuanto a la duración de tus servicios se refiere, solo serán requeridos HASTA que pagues en su totalidad la operación — respondió muy tranquilo.

— Un segundo, acaba de decir que el costo de la operación…¡¿puede ser menor?! — pregunte sobresaltada, e incluso algo animada, Kakuzu asintió a mi pregunta

— A diferencia de Karin, tú captaste rápido mi lenguaje Sakura, soy un médico, pero también soy un hombre de negocios, ¿o preferirías el término Mercenario? — añadio de forma cínica, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, si Kakuzu pide un precio, no acepta un centavo menos, pero tampoco acepta un centavo más…si este puede dañar su imagen o reputación…personalmente considero imposible hacer la imagen de este hombre más tétrica de lo que ya es

— Seremos un equipo, yo recibo los pedidos, tú los atiendes, tú los cobras y pagas la operación de tu querido amigo, una vez que terminemos con su intervención, regresaremos a la normalidad, así que Sakura… ¿qué opinas de mi propuesta? — preguntó, sentía que un demonio se encontrase frente de mi ofreciendo el cielo y tierra a cambio de mi alma.

— Que opinó…opino que vamos tarde para una cirugía y nuestro paciente no es de los que puede esperar — acaba de firmar un pacto con el diablo, lo sabía al ver la expresión macabra dibujada en su rostro, se levantó y salimos de inmediato en dirección con al Quirofano.

Acaba de violar mi ética profesional, posiblemente acaba de destruir mi vida como la conozco por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, si no es que para siempre…pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para salvar a Naruto de su estado y a Hinata de caer en la desesperación total, así tenga que estar bajo el ala de este demonio que lleva por nombre Kakuzu…

**Bueno Crimela, espero este fic siga cumpliendo con tus expectativas, porque aun faltan muchas sorpresas más :D**

**Nuevamente no soy médico y he tenido que investigar un poco acerca del Cancer y los tumores para hacer este fic, obviamente la mayor parte de la información es básica, pero funciona, espero sus reviews, y si hay un médico en la sala…lo agradezco aún más :D **

**Hasta el siguiente, cap, abajo dejo la explicación breve de las dos terapias contra el cáncer, honestamente haciendo este tipo de fics se aprende algo :D**

**Radioterapia:** **La radioterapia usa ondas de alta energía para dañar o matar las células cancerosas y prevenir el crecimiento de estas, la radioterapia no es normalmente útil para erradicar células cancerosas que han metastizado a otros órganos del cuerpo.**

**Quimioterapia: ****La quimioterapia hace referencia al uso de fármacos para matar las células cancerosas. Puede ser administrada oralmente o inyectada en vena.**

**Bueno, quitando eso, espero estén disfrutando del fic :D **


	4. La prueba de Kakuzu

**Aclaratoria:**

narración

— Dialogo —

**(*) el significado de estas palabras se encuentra hasta el final del cap**

* * *

**La prueba de Kakuzu.**

Tan pronto entramos al quirófano, Kakuzu informo que yo sería líder del equipo por esta intervención, a lo cual hubieron tres tipo de reacciones.

— ¿¡Sakura va a qué cosa?! — la sorpresiva, molesta y con un poco de celos por parte de Karin, ella tenía más tiempo trabajando con Kakauzu que yo, y hasta donde tengo entendido, ella no realizado tenido su primera intervención.

Ella no estudió para ser enfermera (sin menos preciarlas, ya que son muy importantes en cada lugar que se les necesite) de hecho, en las pruebas de la facultad, Karin tenía una gran habilidad en el para cualquier tipo de cirugía, un gran pulso, nervios de acero, y habilidad para actuar rápido, pero…bajo la tutéela de Kakazu le había tocado ser su enfermera, y hacia un trabajo innegablemente excepcional.

— ¡Si, hoy correrá la sangre del inocente, las manos de Sakura por fin ex…! — la ruidosa, larga y fanática por parte de Hidan, quien por su rezo insensato, era fácil darse cuenta que quería la muerte del paciente en mis manos.

Para su desgracia, y mi bendición…lo cual no sé cómo puedo considerar eso una bendición; el carácter Sadomasoquista de Hidan, le impedía matar o dejar ir a alguien tan fácil; después de verlo trabajar repetidamente bajo los comandos de Kakuzu, de alguna forma me sentía tranquila (lo cual me aterraba un poco esa tranquilidad que me trasmitía Hidan) el hecho de tenerlo como mi anestesiólogo….

Y por último la silenciosa y misteriosa reacción de Kabuto, no hizo comentario alguno ante las ordenes de Kakuzu, por el contrario, tan pronto mis ojos se cruzaron los suyos, no me quedo más opción que detenerme a estudiar aquella tan extraña mirada, sentí que conocía el significado tras las palabras de Kakuzu, no pude evitar preguntarme, si acaso…Kabuto también fue alguna vez un "cosechador"

— ¿Que sabemos del paciente? — pregunte de forma secante e imperativa, silenciando las protestas de Karin quien me miro con desprecio por un momento, respiro profundo y su expresión aunque furiosa se mostró resignada a seguir mis órdenes.

— Policía, herido de bala en la pierna izquierda, la herida se encuentra orientada a la cara interna del muslo — me informo Kabuto con tono profesional, ahora…eso era problemático, si la vena femoral* había sido lastimada, este hombre no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida.

— La ambulancia se encontraba cerca, y al parecer alguien lograron disminuir el sangrado con un torniquete, también han podido darle algo de plasma para evitar perderlo — añadió Karin, si han podido darle plasma, quiere decir que conociamos su tipo de sangre, lo cual era bueno, y me conseguía más tiempo.

Al escuchar el bullicio de los paramédicos acercándose, Kakuzu y yo nos hicimos a un lado para dejar pasar a nuestro…a MI paciente.

Los paramédicos entraron con el policía en la camilla agonizando, el torniquete estaba hecho con tela, posible de una camisa, la mancha de sangre era evidente, me quede un instante observándola para tratar de determinar cuanta sangre había perdido este hombre.

— ¿Cuantas unidades de plasma le han dado hasta ahora? — pregunte a uno de los paramédicos, el cual me respondio que unas cuatro, cada unidad consta de medio litro de sangre, lo que indicaba que este hombre ha perdido hasta ahora más de dos litros de sangre, con el constante suministro de plasma que ha tenido, no debería tener problemas de falta de oxígeno

Mientras los paramédicos trasladaban de la camilla de la ambulancia a la del quirófano, pedí a uno de ellos que estaba inerte, pidiera unas cuatro unidades más de plasma al banco de sangre del hospital, mientras Karin, Kabuto y yo nos posicionamos del lado izquierdo del paciente.

— ¡Hidan, necesito que coloques este hombre en el limbo en este instante, Kakuzu-sensei, asista a Hidan! — mi comando nuevamente produjo distintas reacciones, Kakuzu se vio complacido ante mis órdenes, nuevamente Hidan empezó gritar y hacer un escándalo innecesario por mis órdenes, mientras que Karin y Kabuto a mi lado se sorprendieron ya que ellos entendía muy bien el significado de "colocar en el Limbo"

"Colocar en el Limbo" es una expresión que usa Kakuzu, un comando para Hidan que quiere decir "disminuye su ritmo cardiaco tanto como sea vitalmente posible, y mantelo ahí hasta que termine, o muera"

— ¡¿Que pretendes lograr con pedirle eso a Hidan?! — pregunta Karin eufórica.

— Este hombre está sangrando demasiado, no en cantidad, pero si constante, o bien la femoral fue lastimada, o tiene problemas de coagulación — respondí a la pregunta de Karin mirándola de reojo — necesitamos reducir el sangrado lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, no podremos succionar la sangre lo suficientemente rápido para que pueda localizar y reparar los daños — complete mi explicación.

Pude ver una mirada pensativa en sus ojos por un instante, por lo visto comprendió lo que me buscaba con darle a Hidan esa orden, asintió y pidió de inmediato un tubo de succión.

La única forma que se me ocurrió de reducir el sangrado, era reducir el ritmo cardiaco de este hombre, siendo honesta, esta era una decisión riesgosa y poco ética…una decisión que Kakuzu tomaría…creo que después de dos meses de trabajos con él, sus decisiones empezaban a influir en las mías, y eso que esta sería mi primera intervención

Kabuto ayudo a Kakuzu a conectar el electrocardiógrafo* al paciente, el cual…se comportaba bastante bien para tener una herida agonizante en su pierna, el plasma que pedí había llegado, tomaron rápidamente una vena en el brazo, y empezaron administrárselo.

Me erizo cada bello de mi cuerpo el ver a Kakuzu tomar la máscara para la anestecia, acercársela al rostro del policía y decirle "hora de dormir…", casi sentí que veía una especie de verdugo en lugar de un trabajando…

— tres…dos…uno…¡LISTO! — tan pronto escuche el listo de Hidan fue una señal para mí para ponerme a trabajar, Kabuto procedió a remover el torniquete, la herida me era extrañamente familiar, era más grande de lo que esperaba y me producía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo decidí no darle mucha importancia por ahora, para mi suerte, la herida se encontraba ligeramente a la izquierda del centro del muslo, al menos que fuera muy profunda y apuntara hacia afuera, no habría riesgo de que la femoral hubiera sido lastimada, lo cual me quito un peso de encima.

Introduje el tubo de succión para remover la sangre y extendí mi mano para pedirle una tijera a Karin para cortar parte del pantalón y tener mejor visión, no habia terminado de pedirle el instrumente cuando ya me la estaba entregando.

Tengo que admitir que el trabajar con este equipo, siendo líder, fue más satisfactorio y eficiente de lo que alguna vez toco siendo asistente, e incluso cuando trabajaba con Tsunade-sama, no necesitaba pedirle nada a Karin, solo colocar extender mi mano ella me entrega lo que necesitaba, cuando lo necesitaba.

Hidan, por más escandaloso que fuse, no se despegaba de su máquina y mantenía a este hombre tan estable que solo notaba un cambio en su ritmo cardiaco por no más de un segundo, hasta que lo regresaba al "Limbo"

En cuanto a Kabuto, sus ojos eran extraordinariamente dotados, a medida que la sangre salía localizaba casi de inmediato las distintas arterias y venas dañadas por la bala…la cual se convirtió en verdadero dolor de cabeza poco después de que empezamos a succionar la sangre.

— Con un demonio…una bala punta hueca… — maldije al ver la prime esquirla de esta, sabía que esa herida me resultaba familiar; en la academia me tocó trabajar con un cuerpo de un hombre que murió por una bala de este tipo, esto, estaba a punto de volverse muy problemático.

Tanto Kabuto como Karin a mi lado se confundieron al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, Kakuzu procedió a explicar la diferencia entre una bala normal y estas.

— A diferencia de las balas convencionales, este tipo de balas, una vez que entra en su blanco, se deforma y se abre como una flor, causando mucho más daño que una normal — explico tal cual maestro, y como no serlo, interviene mafiosos y criminales de manera clandestina.

— En algunos casos…¡como este…! — Replique molesta y preocupada — la bala se convierte en una granada fragmentaria dentro del cuerpo, dejando esquirlas metálicas por todos lados…

No podía hacer nada, salvo trabajar, seguimos succionando sangre y reparando el daño hasta que el cuerpo de la bala nos detuvo, extraer esta cosa seria un verdadero problema, podría arruinar todo el trabajo que llevaba hasta el momento, y tal cual temía, falta gran parte de la bala, poco menos de la mitad, pero a nivel de esquirlas, eso es bastante, tendría que empezar a buscar los pedazos tan pronto retirara el proyectil, la única ventaja es que resultaría mucho más fácil remover el proyectil faltando ese pedazo.

— Hidan, necesito que avives un poco su corazón — pedí sin apartar un segundo mis ojos de la herida; con sumo placer, Hidan aplico una cantidad muy pequeña de adrenalina al policía para que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

— ¿Vez algún otro sangrado Kabuto? — le pregunte examinando la herida, este negó, al parecer, habíamos reparado las venas y arterias dañadas y detenido los sangrados, solo faltaba extraer la bala, la cual me tomo casi cinco minutos remover, sin lastimar o cortar ninguna de las arterias reparadas, no quería iniciar otro sangrado.

Una vez removida inspeccione la herida una vez más, podía ver varios picos metálicos brillar ante la luz que Karin me proporciono al colocarme una linterna en mi frente, pude ver también un poco del hueso, pero no mostraba ningún tipo de daño significante, por el contrario, la bala parecía detenerse donde comenzó el hueso, este disparo tuvo que ser a mucha distancia, aunque se deforme, este tipo de balas puede romper el hueso.

Ahora, el problema sería de extraer todos los fragmentos de balas, a lo cual Kabuto demostró nuevamente él porque era una leyenda en la facultad de medicina.

Pidió un carro de quirófano, así como la bala y los fragmentos que había extraído hasta el momento, perdí mis ojos en la herida, pero gane unos más importantes, Kabuto tenía una habilidad "espacial" asombrosa, con solo los fragmentos podía armar la bala en su cabeza como si se tratase de una computadora y decirme si faltaba un pedazo o no, para ser un cirujano, tener esta habilidad ayuda, si no es que es un requisito, pero nunca había visto una de semejante calibre.

— Debieras verlo armar un rompecabezas — comento Karin a mi lado entre risas — sin importar la pieza que saque, la coloca donde cree que va hasta armarlo por completo.

Tengo que admitir que estaba impresionada ante la habilidad de Kabuto, a medida que la bala se iba completando, empezaba a detallar los fragmentos que faltaban, antes de que siquiera los extrajera.

— Sakura, tenemos la bala completa — me informo Kabuto calmado mientras regresaba a mi lado, lo cual me produjo un tremendo alivio, inspeccioné una vez más la herida con ayuda de Kabuto para asegurarme de que no quedara ningún cabo suelto, tras cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien, procedí a curar y desinfectar los músculos dañados.

Debido al tamaño de la herida, suturarla no se me era posible, opte por un sello superficial para evitar infecciones, seguido a esto coloque una parche de gasa y por último, procedí a vendar el área de la herida en el muslo.

— Creo que terminamos…Hidan, regrésalo — comente aliviada y recuperando el aliento, Hidan se quejó ante mi comando, al parecer quería tenerlo en ese estado mucho más tiempo, pero accedió y se encargó de regular el ritmo cardiaco a un más normal y estable, pasado unos diez minutos de monitoreo, procedió a desconectarlo de los equipos.

Observe el reloj sobre la entrada del quirófano, había transcurrido una hora y media desde que comenzamos, honestamente no sentí que pasase tanto tiempo, admito que me tomó un rato remover todas las esquirlas, pero no quedaba de otra, dejarlas dentro, podrían causar infecciones, daños a las arterias cercanas, y severos problemas si este señor llegase a exponerse a fuertes campos magnéticos como los de un tomógrafo*.

Realmente la sensación y presión de estar bajo la luz y sosteniendo el bisturí es totalmente distinta, me sentía exhausta y sin aliento, quizás porque se trataba de mi primera vez interviniendo a un paciente vivo, y no aun cuerpo sin vida de la facultad.

— Buen trabajo — aquella voz me sorprendió, levante la mirada al observatorio del Quirofano para encontrar a Tsunade sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta, aunque la mascarilla en mi rostro la oculto.

— Ya pueden retirarlo… — ordene aliviada quitándome la mascarilla, mientras retiraban al paciente del quirófano.

Sentí una palmada en mi espalda de parte de Karin, quien me mira celosa por el hecho de haber tenido una intervención real antes que ella, pero no negaba mi buen trabajo.

— Estoy seguro que esta experiencia te será útil dentro de poco — comento Kabuto mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se retiraba, el comentario en cierta forma verificaba lo que me supuse…pero sería mejor dejar las sospechas y preguntarle directamente, aunque dudo mucho que alguien quisiera hablar de algo tan obscuro como eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras terminar mi trabajo, el resto del grupo regresó a la oficina de Kakuzu, yo por mi parte, decidí ir a ver los frutos de mi trabajo.

Cuando me acercaba a la puerta de su habitación pude escuchar una voces proveniente del interior, el de una niño y una mujer llorando y agradeciendo de que su esposo y padre se encontraban bien.

— ¿No piensas entrar? — la voz de mi maestra me sobre salto, me gire de golpe para encontrar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No tengo idea del porque Kakuzu te hizo líder del grupo, pero hiciste un muy buen trabajo Sakura, realmente has crecido mucho en estos dos meses — me felicito con una expresión comparable a la de una madre reprochando a su hija, pero que luego le sonríe y abraza.

— Con Kakuzu no hay de otra, si me quedo atrás con el me vota y…quien sabe que más… — añadi nerviosa, sacándole una risa a Tsunade-sama.

— Ven, esto también es parte de tu trabajo, dar la cara cuando lo haces bien…pero también cuando lo hagas mal… — sentí cierta severidad en el último comentario, pero al fin y al cabo, era cierto, esta era mi primera cirugía, una relativamente sencilla y que termino siendo un éxito, además…era mi paciente, el velar su estado actual también era parte de mi trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, mi turno había terminado, regresaba a la oficina a buscar mis cosas…y a verme con quien supuse estaría esperándome.

Sentando tal cual empresario, con sus dedos entrelazados y su cabeza reposando sobre ellos, estaba esperándome en la oficina, con nada más que lámpara de su escritorio encendida.

— Apropiado ambiente…para alguien como usted — comente sin ocultar mi desprecio por él, mientras me sentaba frente a su escritorio y estiraba

— No está nada mal — casi sentí ese comentario como un cumplido — ese conocimiento te será muy útil — añadió con malicia recostándose en su silla.

Saco de una de las gavetas de su escritorio una carpeta gruesa amarilla y me la entrega — ahí tienes toda la información que vas a necesitar, te recomiendo leerla, y descansar bastante…ya que no sabes cuándo te tocara "cosechar" para mi… — sentí cierta malicia en su voz, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

— También llévate aquel bolso — giro para ver un bolso negro junto a mis cosas — vas a necesitar eso también — añadió

Me estiré nuevamente, me levante, tome mis cosas y me despedí, ya había tenido suficiente de Kakuzu por un día, para cualquier otra información, existe el teléfono, lo único que quería era descansar y prepararme para cuando me tocase "cosechar" para él.

No tengo la más mínima idea del porqué, pero me sentía molida, solo fue una hora y media, he estado en cirugías más largas y he salido más airosa de lo que me encuentro ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ese no es…¡hey Kabuto! — llegando a la entrada del hospital distinguí a Kabuto a la distancia, y decidí responder de una vez esa pregunta que me estaba haciendo desde hace un buen rato.

Tan pronto le pregunte acerca de la "cosecha" suspiro y me pidió que lo acompañara afuera del hospital, nos sentamos en una banca en las áreas verdes del hospital y me explico su historia con Kakuzu.

Kabuto, es un "cosechador frecuente" de Kakuzu, a diferencia mía, que corría con el presupuesto de Naruto, Kabuto lo hacía para adquirir conocimiento de Kakuzu, métodos y técnicas, ya había aprendido un par de ellos, pero claro está, el precio no es bajo.

— Cuando vi las tomografías, supuse que te tocaría convertirte en cosechadora, pude imaginarme el precio que te daría — comento muy tranquilo recostándose en la banca.

— Créeme, no quieres saberlo — le comente nerviosa inclinándome hacia el frente.

— Cuando Kakuzu te llame, llámame — me pidió mientras se levantaba y sacudía los pantalones, personalmente me sorprendió su petición, se voltea y añade calmado — necesitaras de alguien con "experiencia" que te guie por el sendero que estas por transitar — con estas palabras se despide.

No pude evitar el sonreír con ironía y poco de sorpresa ante la petición de Kabuto, no sé qué se trae entre manos, pero no estaría mal tener una cara familiar cuando me toque estar rodeada de mafiosos y criminales.

Me levante, me estire nuevamente encaminada a mi apartamento con el deseo pasar una noche tranquila y reponerme tras mi primera operación…cuan equivocada estaba…

* * *

**Espero les siga gustando el fic, y ser honesto, ya no tengo idea de cuantos caps me faltan, si me pongo a contar los que tengo en la cabeza serían unos…de unos cuatro a seis, siempre y cuando a mi cabeza no se le ocurra meterle nada más -.-;**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta entonces, cya :D**

**Abajo se encuentra el significado de las palabras técnicas que posiblemente no conozcan del cap: **

**Femoral: arteria localizada en la cara interna del muslo, una de suma importancia y tiene conexión, con corazón, cerebro, riñones, miembros superiores e inferiores, puede causar mucho daño si se corta.**

**Electrocardiógrafo: para hacerlo sencillo, es la máquina que están acostumbradas a ver en hospitales, series y películas que hace *pip…pip…pip…*, se usa para monitorear el ritmo cardiaco**

**Tomógrafo: Maquina que se utiliza para realizar Tomografias**


	5. La primera llamada

Narración.

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

Lenguaje soez

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

(*)trivia al final del capitulo

* * *

**La primera Llamada.**

A decir verdad, hubiera preferido realizar cien operaciones seguidas... En lugar de vivir aquel momento.

Jamás había sentido tanta furia, tanto dolor… Creo que anoche crecí un poco como médico; ya que ahora seré capaz de dar el pésame de la forma más sincera a los pacientes que lo requieran. Aquella persona seguía viva, pero en solo un instante destrozo todo mi ser. Esa persona estaba muerta ante mis ojos.

Casi no pude dormir, cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, al momento me despertaba agitada y paranoica, bañada en sudor y con mi corazón rompiendo mis costillas. Maldecía, me lamentaba, contenía con todas mis fuerzas las lagrimas que no valían la pena derramar, para luego lanzar mi pesada, palpitante y adolorida cabeza sobre la almohada.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y creo que si dormí una hora en total era decir mucho, intente despejarme con una ducha, pero la desgraciada agua caliente no salía... sumado al estrés y frustración que ya de por si tenía me produjo un arranque de rabia y casi terminé destrozando mi baño. Acabe sentada bajo la fría regadera llorando con una estúpida por unos diez minutos.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño en mi apartamento, decidí cambiarme y tomar el bolso de Kakakuzu, llamé un taxi para irme al hospital. A decir verdad, mi humilde y querida morada ya no se sentía ni acogedora, ni segura… Probablemente era esa sensación la que me estaba quitando el sueño.

.

oOoOo

.

—Sakura… Sakura… hey Sakura… —cuando por fin logré conciliar sueño, alguien empieza a fastidiar. No podía distinguir de quien se trataba, solo sé que seguido a eso escuche un grito, que se convirtió en una discusión acalorada de dos personas, una rabiosa y otra nerviosa.

—Con un demonio… —murmuré molesta, desperté de golpe, azoté con tal fuerza el escritorio de reuniones de nuestra oficina, que me terminó ardiendo la palma de la mano derecha— ¡Hay quienes intentamos dormir aquí! —me levanté de golpe y encontré a Kabuto sosteniendo por los brazos a Karin, quien por algún motivo sangraba por la nariz con aquella expresión rabiosa que no veía en años.

—¿Que te pasó, porque sangras? —pregunté soñolienta y confundida.

—¿¡Que porque sangró?, casi me rompes la nariz con ese golpe a ciegas que lanzaste, perra! —bramó enardecida y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kabuto.

La mire fastidiada, bostecé y deje caer mi cabeza nuevamente sobre el escritorio mirando al lado opuesto del dúo de idiotas, fue en eso que la Karin se apaciguo. No me importaba ni la hora, ni nada. Por fin había podido tranquilizarme y la escandalosa esta se aparecía arruinarme el sueño.

—Sakura, ¿Qué te sucedió…? —la escuche mucho más cerca de mí, justo a mi lado. Pude sentir su aliento golpeando mi cabello cuando realizó esa pregunta, sin mencionar que sentí un sincera inquietud en su voz. Suspiré ante su pregunta, necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba sacármelo del pecho, de lo contrario... No podría ni descansar ni conseguir la paz que buscaba. Curiosamente era Karin, y no Hinata; la persona más indicada en estos momentos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Kakuzu ni Hidan —me informó Kabuto con el mismo tono de Karin, su voz provenía del otro lado del escritorio— salieron a visitar un par de clientes… ¡Quise decir pacientes! —corrige con nerviosismo, sacándome una risa ante el comentario. Por lo menos, podría dejar hablar sin temor de que Hidan se burlara de mi con su característico ser, ni tampoco que Kakuzu realizara comentario indiferente alguno.

—Karin... Puedes quedártelo —comenté obteniendo una respuesta obvia "¿a que te refieres?" claro está, después de reflexionar un poco, me di cuenta de mi error— olvida lo que dije, probablemente no quiera nada ni nadie que tenga que ver con Naruto…

Pude sentir como empezaban brotar mis lágrimas nuevamente, me recosté en la silla y las limpie —Anoche, Sasuke y yo…— no podía continuar, me gustaría decir que terminamos, pero no era la palabra más apropiada para lo que había ocurrido.

—Discutieron, pelearon… —tan pronto pronuncio esa palabra la detuve ya que era bastante cercano, por no decir literal a lo que ocurrió anoche.

.

oOoOo

.

Sasuke me esperaba en mi pequeño apartamento con una gran noticia, había sido ascendido. Buscaban alguien para hacerse cargo de un puesto de alto rango en la empresa, él se ofreció, y salió ganador; el puesto era en Okinawa, al otro extremo del país, Sasuke quería llevarme, quería que por fin empezáramos a vivir junto y diéramos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

El pedir una carta de recomendación de parte de Tsunade no era problema, el problema era Naruto. No podía abandonarlo así como así, mucho menos después de encontrar a Kakuzu, quien había encendido la pálida flama de esperanza de volverlo a ver caminando. Pero tan pronto Sasuke escucho su nombre, fue que todo fue de mal en peor.

—Naruto otra vez… —murmuró molesto entre dientes.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté extrañada ante su comentario mientras tomaba un poco té.

—Naruto esto, Naruto aquello, ¿¡Cuando vas a desligarte del paralitico ese!? —me gritó, paralizándome en el acto. Simplemente… no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sasuke, quien se hizo llamar uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto en el pasado acaba de referirse a él como… ¿¡PARALITICO!?

Intente explicarle, intente decirle que existía la posibilidad de que Naruto se recupera, ¡Pero abordar el tema resultaba imposible! se colocaba a la defensiva, empezó a gritar diciendo que él no me importaba, que yo era de él y no de Naruto.

Ya no pude tolerar más sus insultos, llegue al punto que tuve que colocar la taza de té en la mesa, si la sostenía un poco más, terminaría por destrozándola en mis manos. Me levante y lo mire fijamente sin siquiera tratar de esconder mi indignación —En primer lugar Sasuke, Naruto no solo es mi amigo, Naruto es tan familia mía como lo eres tú, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, al igual que a Hinata.

—En segundo lugar… ¡Te guste o no!, Naruto llego a mi vida ¡Antes! de que llegaras tú, y no voy abandonarlo solo porque te quieras poner de macho y ordenármelo —añadí afilando la mirada y encaminándome hasta la puerta.

—Y en tercer lugar, o te retractas y disculpas por todo lo que acabas de decir. O te desapareces de mi vista, ¡ahora! —añadí señalando la puerta de mi apartamento, ¿la respuesta de Sasuke? se me acerco en silencio y tan pronto me encontré su alcance me sujeto por los brazos, acorralándome contra la pared y me besó de manera posesiva y abrupta.

Tuve que dejarlo ser por un momento, el suficiente para que tuviera que soltara mis brazos. Correspondí a su beso, aun que las lágrimas en mis ojos mostraban que no era así. Al sentir como mi lengua bailaba a su ritmo, me libero de su agarre por un instante, eso fue todo lo que necesite.

Mi brazo izquierdo lo pasé por debajo de su derecho y me aferré firmemente a su espalda, lo empuje para conseguir un poco de espacio mientras sus brazos me envolvían, tome impulso con el derecho y lanzo un poderoso golpe a su cuerpo el cual lo dejo sin aliento. No fue uno, me aferre aún más fuerte y lo golpeé tres veces más antes de soltarlo; me moví a la parte interna de mi apartamento y lance un directo con mi izquierda conectando en toda su mejilla derribándoló.

—Karin y yo te enviamos una vez al hospital, si no te largas de una vez, vas a necesitar mucho más que unos vendajes y calmantes Sasuke… —mi voz se sentía quebrada, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas amargas y mi guardia temblorosa mostraba mi estado mental en ese momento.

—Entonces es eso… —dijo despectivo escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras se colocaba de pie con la mano en la boca del estómago y tratando de recuperar el aliento— entonces es Naruto antes que yo… —añadió indignado.

—Cierra la boca Sasuke, y desaparece de una buena vez… —mis brazos dejaron de temblar y puedo asegurar que Sasuke vio la muerte reflejada en mi rostro. Aun así, tentando su suerte, se me acercó, supongo que creyó que podría alcanzarme, sujetarme y someterme nuevamente. Para su desgracia, ya yo no soy la niña hormonal que era el pasado, soy una mujer desidia y con convicciones.

Tan pronto se puso a mi alcance, mi cuerpo reaccionó como lo hubiera hecho el pasado frente a un oponente en el ring. Mi zurda retrocedió, bajó un poco, lanzando un uppercut corto y rápido que conecto en su mandíbula, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, para seguidamente seguirlo con otro directo al rostro, lanzándolo al piso nuevamente.

—¡Largate de una maldita vez Sasuke!

.

oOoOo

.

— Después de que se fue, termine destrozando mi apartamento… —terminé mi relato limpiándome el rostro. Nuevamente me dolía la cabeza y había llorado como una estúpida hormonal por haber recordado aquel suceso, pero a diferencia de la noche pasada; me sentía ligeramente mejor ahora que lo había hablando con alguien.

Escuché un fuerte golpe al escritorio, casi podría jurar que escuché la madera astillarse, mire de reojo a mi derecha y vi en Karin la imagen de una bestia rabiosa —Ese desgraciado, como se atreve llamar a Naruto de esa forma…—, escuche sus dientes crujir de la presión que ejercía —pensar que me enamore de un hijo de puta como él...

—Querrás decir que NOS enamoramos de él… —corregí a Karin calmada y con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba. Me miró de reojo con aquella expresión la cual se transformó a una de sorpresa para seguidamente reírse junto a mí.

—Peor aún, ¡nos peleábamos a puño limpio por él! —añadió Karin entre risas apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

—Disculpen… —nos llamó Kabuto, podía escuchar los nervios en su llamado— que quisiste decir con que tú y…Karin, enviaron al hospital a este Sasuke… —nos preguntó nervioso, el sudor en su rostro lo hacía evidente. Karin y yo nos miramos de vuelta y nos echamos a reír, eran recuerdos amargos; pero ahora, después de terminar con Sasuke y en retrospectiva... resultaban recuerdos bastante cómicos y emocionantes.

—Porque preguntas Kabuto, acaso... ¿tienes ahora miedo de nosotras? —preguntó Karin de manera coqueta.

—Bueno, nunca es que me sentí del todo seguro con ustedes dos cerca… —su respuesta causó la misma reacción en Karin que en mi persona, abrimos nuestros ojos como platos sorprendidas de sus palabras— se puede decir que por eso procuro no hablar más de la cuenta… —, añadió nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Karin y yo no pudimos contenernos más y reventarnos en carcajadas, me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme y de no haber comido nada desde anoche.

—Voy a buscarte algo de comer, descansa un poco, te hace falta —me sugirió Karin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa y salía dejándome sola con Kabuto.

Mire a Kabuto con malicia y le pregunte si sus palabras eran ciertas, entregándome una sonrisa nerviosa al comienzo; pero luego su expresión cambio a una más seria y preocupada, preguntándome si había leído la carpeta que me había entregado Kakuzu.

—Después de tranquilizarme un poco la leí —después de la discusión con Sasuke, siendo la causa de nuestro rompimiento mis deseos de ayudar a Naruto; era lo menos que podía hacer. Era bastante interesante, reglas bastante rígidas y muchas de ellas…explicitas. Bueno, no esperaba menos del lado cínico de Kakuzu.

Un ejemplo de estas fue una que me causo mucho dolor de cabeza, por los recuerdos de las noches que viví con Sasuke…pero luego no pude evitar reírme un poco por la forma en la que Kakuzu la había redactado "No me importa si los estás haciéndolo con tu harem personal. Yo llamo, tu respondes. Mis clientes, tus pacientes; no son de los que se hacen esperar…" ciertamente, propio de Kakuzu.

En el bolso que Kakuzu me había entregado, era uno que parecía de un espía: un celular para recibir llamadas y que solo puede hacerlas a una cantidad muy específica de números; una máscara de zorro blanca con marcas rojas, muy similar a las que se venden en los festivales; entre otros… interesantes objetos. Por decirlo menos.

—Y en serio Kabuto, ¿Realmente te sientes tan intimidado por las dos chicas con las que trabajas? —le pregunte con malicia. Su respuesta fue solo una sonrisa nerviosa, sacándome otra risa.

Karin regresó con un par de emparedados y un jugo de naranja para mi vació estómago. Mientras entra, la señale con el pulgar —esta pelirroja de aquí practicaba Karate en nuestro colegio —la mira y añadí— si mal no recuerdo ganó algunos torneos de Karate.

— Si, y tu fuiste la razón por la que nuestro profesor de educación física fundo un club de boxeo —añadió a mi relato con una sonrisa entregándome la comida que tanto me hacía falta.

—Y como fue que, ¿Una Karateka y Boxeadora terminaron convirtiéndose en médicos cirujanas…? —preguntó Kabuto aun nervioso, pregunta sensata.

Mi verdadera pasión siempre fue la medicina. Para mí, el Boxeo no era más que hobby, en realidad una forma de desquitarme y liberar estress acumulado. Gracias a él, conseguí autocontrol necesario para no golpear a Naruto cada vez que fastidiaba, aunque eso no impedía que me lo imaginara cuando golpeaba el saco de arena.

Para Karin por otro lado, después de causarle una fractura a un miembro del club sin querer, empezó a buscar información de la lesión y quedo fascinada con el área de la medicina y el Karate pasó más a segundo plano.

Yo conocí a Sasuke antes de entrar a la facultad de medicina, y Karin se le pego encima como la mosca a la miel, la tolere hasta cierto punto… pero cuando la muy babosa empezó a pasarse de la raya fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas entre nosotras.

—¡Nuestras peleas en la facultad eran legendarias! —añadió Karin con una gran sonrisa—. De hecho… ¿creo que alguien corría un centro de apuestas de nuestras peleas? —añadió tratando de hacer memoria.

—¿En enserio…? — cada vez era más evidente los nervios de Kabuto, así como el sudor en su rostro.

—Nuestras peleas no eran las típicas de mujeres tirándose el pelo y arañándose, oh no, ¡claro que no! —añadí mientras terminaba de comerme mi primer emparedado— nuestras peleas eran más un combate de la MMA* que una "pelea de gatas"

Boxeo contra Karate, nadie se le ocurría entrometerse a detenernos una vez que nuestros argumentos se salían de control. Solo una persona lo intentó y solo una vez; ese fue Sasuke... Quien terminó recibiendo una patada alta en la nuca por parte de Karin, y un golpe en el plexo solar* por mi parte. Terminó botando espuma por la boca y desplomándose en el acto.

—Tuvimos que trasladarlo de emergencia al hospital después de eso —añadí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Y ahí termino todo no es así…? —preguntó Kabuto aun nervioso

Karin y yo coreamos en unísono "¿¡Estas bromeando!?". Intercambiamos miradas y ella continuó mientras yo regresaba a satisfacer mi apetito —Después que salimos del hospital, empezamos a discutir de nuevo y volvimos a pelearnos. Tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para separarnos.

Kabuto no hizo comentario alguno, pero su rostro, lleno de sudor era la prueba más evidente de que prefería andarse con cuidado cerca de nosotras; más aun después de que Karin me pregunto si deseaba realizar un sparring* con ella un día de estos. Ya no practicaba boxeo, pero si me ejercitó lo suficiente como para mis abdominales se delineen un poco. Y a decir verdad, después de lo de Sasuke, me gustaría golpear algo un poco...

—¿Huh? —el sonido de un celular resonó en la oficina. El repique bastante normal, era el de Kabuto, aun que no era del todo de él... Era idéntico al que me había dado Kakuzu.

—Karin, quédate en la oficina, Kakuzu nos ha pedido a Sakura y a mi hacerle un diligencia —explicó Kabuto mientras se levantaba y me hace señas para que lo siga, Karin, sin siquiera sospechar nada se despide de nosotros, y me pide que piense su propuesta mientras me retiro con Kabuto

.

oOoOo

.

Ha decir verdad, me extrañó que Kakuzu llamara a Kabuto en lugar de a mí. Pero al parecer, Kabuto era el "conductor" que aparecía en la carpeta de Kakuzu.

Me monte en el carro de Kabuto, el cual no era del todo malo. un Mitsubishi de lujo de hace un par de años atrás, pero aun así; un muy buen carro… y un poco caro.

Coloqué mi bolso en el asiento de atrás y le pregunte por nuestro paciente, en lo cual me llego un mensaje al teléfono negro de Kakuzu, con los datos de nuestro paciente.

El nombre del paciente era Kankuro, veintitrés años, miembro del grupo de yakuzas conocido por Akasuna. Esperaba tratar alguna herida de bala o algo por el estilo, pero esto parecía algo más normal, algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada y explicaba por qué Kabuto conducía de manera normal, en lugar de volando por la calle.

Presentaba dolor abdominal, en la región inferior derecha, otro de los síntomas eran temblores y nauseas, sin mencionar que no ha podido defecar en los últimos días, siendo una persona que va al baño de forma regular. Según el largo mensaje que me envió Kakuzu, me imagine que debía de tener a alguien redactándole todo esto, pues no me veo a ese viejo tomándose el tiempo para escribir esto, y no porque le falté pulso, o no; ese desgraciado podría operar en medio de un terremoto escala seis sin problemas.

—¿Apendicitis? —pregunté con sospecha mirando a Kabuto de reojo.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —me respondió Kabuto muy tranquilo. Honestamente esperaba tratar algo más fuerte, pero esto… Es algo en lo que ya he asistido a Tsunade-sama un par de veces.

Sea lo que fuera que tuviera Kankuro, tendría que trabajarlo e ingeniármelas. Esta sería mi primer trabajo en el bajo mundo y tendría que hacerlo bien para no sumarme a las desapariciones misteriosas de Kakuzu…

* * *

**Editado 01/12/2015**

**MMA: Mixed Martial Arts, Artes Marciales Mixtas en español**

**Sparring: Combate de entrenamiento en el Boxeo**

**Plexo Solar: ****es una densa red nerviosa que rodea a la ****arteria aorta****, a nivel de la primera****vértebra****lumbar, detrás del****estómago****, ****está localizado en un punto medio entre la punta inferior del****esternón****y el****ombligo****, normalmente conocido en el punto llamado como la "boca del estomago"**

**Recibir un golpe aquí, puede ser sumamente doloroso, ****Lo normal es que caigas de rodillas y se te dificulte respirar por el dolor... Puedes tener un espasmo que provoque que vomites... Y hasta puede provocar un desmayo o pérdida de conocimiento si el dolor es demasiado fuerte…con esto ultimo…ahora sabemos cómo Sasuke puso a "dormir" a Sakura cuando abandono la aldea, y por qué vemos como en los animes y series en general, cuando quieren desmañar a alguien es golpeado en este punto, quien lo diría :D**

**Y fue gracias a esa anécdota de Sakura que mi nació mi fic de Reina del Ring :D **

**Una vez que la visualice no hubo vuelta atrás, tenía que hacer un fic de Sakura Boxeando, ¡punto!**

**Conste, ¡los fics no están relacionados!**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, y ya se podrán imaginar quienes aparecen en el siguiente cap, espero seguirlos leyendo y ya voy a dejar de contar cuantos caps me faltan, este fic terminara cuando tenga que terminar, ya estoy cansado de seguir contando y que mi cabeza siga haciendo de las suyas -.-; hasta la próxima se despide su amigo, Animem4ker :D **


	6. La trampa del escorpión

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

OoC

_((pensamientos))_

(*)significado al fondo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**La trampa del escorpión.**

Nos acercábamos a los bordes de Tokio, en dirección a lo que sería mi primera experiencia en el bajo mundo. Kabuto me pide que saque mi mascara, así como me pide que tome la suya de la guantera.

Abro la guantera encontrando una máscara blanca como la mía, pero con el diseño de un gorrión — como se supone que debo llamarte, ¿Tori?* — le pregunte con ironía.

Kabuto soltó una risa, demostrándome que era el nombre correcto, suspire y se la entregue tan pronto nos detuvimos en semáforo; vire para tomar mi bolso del puesto de atras y sacar de este mi mascara — ¿Kitsune?* — me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Bastante obvio ¿no? — respondí con una sonrisa colocándome mi mascara; según las instrucciones de Kakuzu; deberíamos llevar estas mascaras a forma de proteger nuestra identidad, y usar el nombre que él nos asigna; aunque podría verse como una forma MUY impráctica de cuidar la identidad; cito las palabras escritas por Kakuzu en esa sección "No son criminales comunes los que vas a tratar, son Yakuzas"

A decir verdad, no podía entender esas palabras de Kakuzu, decidí preguntarle a Kabuto que quería decir nuestro jefe con esas palabras; "son negocios" fue su respuesta; supongo que…Kakuzu debe tener un arreglo con ellos; una acuerdo que ambas partes deben mantener de alguna manera; un acuerdo del cual siento no estoy al tanto del todo; ya que este hombre tenía un larga lista de desaparecidos con su nombre como responsable.

Algo que me intrigó, fue donde deberíamos intervenir en a esta persona; la respuesta de Kabuto fue extraña; Al parecer nuestro cliente posee un Quirófano envidiable para Konoha; me parecía sorprendente; es decir, ¿para qué quieres un Quirófano en tu propia casa?; la respuesta de Kabuto, vino acompañada con nervios — nuestro cliente…bueno…ya lo descubrirás, después de todo, ya llegamos.

Mire por la ventana, se asomaba una hermosa villa tradicional japonesa, con techos de color rojo intenso, la enorme puerta de madera de entrada se encontraba a mi lado; en el marco de esta se dibuja el símbolo del clan, un escorpión de color rojo.

Junto a la puerta, se encontraba un hombre de piel morena con un vestimentas un poco fuera de lugar para la casa; las facciones de su rostro mostraban que se encontraban a medido de sus treinta, la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba cubierto con una especie de turbante y un mato de color arena que cubría todo su cuerpo; donde creía que estaba este sujeto, ¿en el desierto?...aunque pensándolo mejor, el clan se llama Akasuna. Un nombre bastante peculiar.

El hombre se acercó a mi puerta y la abrió; tengo que admitir que era todo un caballero, me extendió la mano ayudándome a bajarme del carro de Kabuto.

— Usted debe de ser la enviada de Kakuzu-sama, por…¿Tori? — Detuvo su discurso cuando notó a Kabuto bajarse de su carro con su máscara puesta — ¿qué haces aquí, creí que Kakuzu-sama dijo que enviaría sangre nueva? — añadió el caballero que me ayudaba; pero su comentario no me ayudo del todo, respire profundo para poder asimilarlo.

— Me ofrecí a ser el conductor de Kitsune…Y su asistente; hasta que se acostumbre al ambiente — comentó bastante calmado mientras sacaba del puesto de atrás mi bolso Y el suyo — ¿le importaría si estaciono aquí Baki-san?

— Por supuesto que no Tori, por favor, síganme — respondió Baki de manera estoica y con la reverencia apropiada, escoltándonos dentro de la casa.

Dos cosas me sorprendieron en la casa Akasuna; primero que nada el "jardín", el cual de ello no tenía nada, aun así mostraba cierto encanto; era temática desértica; la arena "peinada" y de color claro; rocas de distintos colores, entre marrones y grises, caminos de piedras y una enorme variedad plantas que iban con la temática del lugar; la mezcla entre desierto y villa Japonesa era un tanto extravagante, pero tenía su encanto.

Lo segundo que me sorprendió, fue con lo que me tope apenas nos abrieron las puertas las dos chicas que nos esperaban a la entrada; no pude ocultar mi asombro ante las seis figuras de cera que decoraban la entrada, dos hermosas geishas de primeras, seguidas por dos hombres de alto rango con ropas tradicionales, terminado en dos Samuráis con Kimono.

La esculturas eran magnificas, de hermosa vestimenta, cada detalla cuidado a la perfección — son asombrosas — musite.

¿Le gusta? — Me preguntó Baki entregándome una sonrisa, con movimiento de su mano señalo todas las esculturas — este es el pasatiempo de nuestro amo, puedes disfrutarlas cuanto guste — no dude en tomar su consejo…aun que me arrepentí al instante…y la pregunta que le había hecho a Kabuto se respondió por si sola.

Tarde en darme cuenta de algo; no hace frio. La brisa agradable de clima Japonés se hace sentir, pero no había un aire acondicionado para mantener las figuras en su lugar, sin mencionar que al momento de acercarme, me fui percatando de la cantidad de detalles en la piel…y si, era piel, carne que he visto ser cortada una y otra vez; lo que estaban frente de mí, eran…personas disecadas.

— Veo que disfrutas de mi trabajo — una voz profunda, indiferente…admito que algo sexy; me saludó, gire de inmediato para encontrar aun un hombre joven, de cabellos alborotados y de color rojizo; era ligeramente más alto que yo, de piel blanca y un poco bronceada, ojos marrones; llevaba puesto una especie de manto cubriendo todo su cuerpo de color vino tinto, solo eran visibles las sandalias negras en sus pies; y sus manos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de negro.

"Disfrutas de mi…" fue lo que me dijo que este hombre era el líder de este grupo de Yakuzas, gira mi cuerpo para verlo de frente; sentí que incluso que con la máscara de zorro cubriéndome el rostro, era difícil no ocultar mi desprecio por ese hombre, mis dedos tenían un tic nervioso, ay que estaba controlando las ganas de cerrar mis puños; cosa que estoy segura que notó cuando me entrego aquella sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Tu nombre? — preguntó bufándose y colocándose frente a mí, podía sentir como su mirada atravesaba mi mascara, podía ver claramente su deseo de quitarmela.

— Kitsune — respondí a secas y de malagana.

— Kitsune… — su indicie derecho se posó en mi mentón, llevando al límite mi paciencia y mi auto control; a decir verdad, no me hubiera molesta trabajar para un Yakuza, quizás eventualmente me hubiera tocado en Konoha (llegan todo tipo de pacientes a nuestro hospital) pero el que estuviera tocando este hombre; manos que se dedican a disecar personas; me resultaba simplemente repulsivo.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano, me forzó a mover mi cabeza; pude ver de reojo como inspeccionaba mi cuello — alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un hermoso color de piel… — comentario que otra ocasión hubiera sido seductor y agradable; en esta ocasión me revolvió el estómago tras ver su "trabajo". Golpeé su derecha con el dorso de mi izquierda:

— No me toque… — me dirige a el de manera amenazante enderezando mi cabeza; con un movimiento rápido de su izquierda detuvo y silencio a todos en la habitación antes de que siquiera se formara un alboroto; me entrego una media sonrisa por mis acciones:

— Tienes carácter — me sonrió con malicia mientras se enderezaba — me caes bien Kitsune; me pregunto…que rostro se ocultara tras esa mascara… — añadió su rostro tanto como pudo a mi mascara; a decir verdad, me tomo más de lo normal contenerme las ganas de volarle la cara a este sujeto.

Respire profundo para calmarme, puse un paso de distancia entre el líder del clan — me parece curioso que alguien que disequé personas nos mande a llamar a nosotros — comente más calmada, me cruce de brazos y proseguí — simplemente no me cuadra…

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de soltar una risa sorprendido por mi comentario; se cruzó sus brazos, cubriéndolos por completo con las mangas de su manto — yo no diseco…yo inmortalizo — respondió muy calmado — todos estos aquí presentes fueron una vez mis subordinados; todos ellos fueron importantes para mí; yo preservo la belleza que tenía en vida tras servirme fielmente; ESTA es mi máxima expresión de amor por mis queridos seguidores.

Pude imaginarme a este sujeto decirle a alguno de sus seguidores en su lecho de muerte "descuida; ahora formaras parte de mi colección" y de alguna forma pude dibujar una sonrisa en esa persona…me sentí horrible de poder visualizar tal escena.

— Baki — llamó el líder del clan al tiempo que le dirigió una mirada al moreno; quien se arrodilla ante los ojos de su líder — no hagamos esperar más a Kankuro; llévalos para que realicen su trabajo — comando el pelirrojo con voz firme; para luego dirigirme una mirada de reojo, entregándome una sonrisa maliciosa; antes de despojarnos de su presencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Baki nos llevó a un sótano donde; tengo que admitir quede boquiabierta ante aquel hermoso quirófano, me hubiera sentido como una niña en una tienda de llena de caramelos…de no ser por el hecho que habían algunos instrumentos bastante perturbadores en una esquina; cerca de ellos, un estante con puertas de cristal por el cual se visualizaban varios frascos con distintos tipos de químicos, cuyos usos no eran del todo difícil de imaginar después deber las inmortalizaciones del lider del Clan.

Una puerta solitaria al otro lado del Quirofano llamó mi atención, pregunte que había tras ella — una ducha — me respondió Baki de forma tajante, era obvio que deje de caerle bien en el instante que aparte la mano de su líder de mi mentón.

En adición a todo y cada equipo posible e imaginable de un Quirofano; se encontraban unas tres chicas con batas blancas y mascarillas; por lo visto, nuestras asistentes; en el centro del Quirofano; en la mesa de operaciones reposaba nuestro paciente con una bata de operaciones, sus mano en su costado derecho y una expresión de dolor intensamente marcada en su rostro.

Kabuto y yo le entregamos nuestros bolsos a una de las chicas quien lo coloco en una esquina mientras nosotros nos acercamos de inmediato inspeccionar Kankuro.

Le pedí que se calmara y me permitiera ver en que condición se encontraba; con sumo cuidado, retire sus manos para poder palpar el costado derecho y el área abdominal cerca de esa zona; hice un poco de presión; produciendo un quejido de dolor de mi paciente; no tenía dudas, se trataba de apendicitis.

— ¿Van a observar o ayudar? — Pregunte con tono molesto — necesito anestesia para el paciente, también un bisturí y pinzas, ¡que esperan, muévanse, rápido! — mis palabras sorprendieron a las chicas, pero no tardaron en obedecerme, haciendo todo lo que le pedía.

A decir verdad, para ser mi primera operación clan destina; no fue muy diferente al hacerla en Konoha, salvo que este equipo era mucho menos eficiente que con el que trabajaba normalmente; eso, o mis estándares subieron mucho tras pasar un par de meses con Kakuzu; ya que siendo honesta, mis asistentes no eran del todo malas.

Aunque Kabuto y yo teníamos todo lo necesario para cortar, y recocer alguien en nuestros bolsos; no fueron del todo necesarios debido a que este Yakuza tenía todo lo necesario para operar en este Quirofano.

La operación debió de ser rápida, sin embargo, cuando abrimos a Kankuro, nos dimos cuenta de otro pequeño problema…para él, no para nosotros; la cuenta subía con esto…me sentí horrible ante ese pensamiento; esas son palabras que diría Kakuzu; no mías…

Kankuro no tan solo sufría de apendicitis, en adición a esto, su intestino grueso se estaba sumamente aventado; al comienzo creí que se trataba de una simple inflamación, pero tenía mis sospechas; opte por hacer una pequeña incisión, afirmando lo que me suponía.

Este hombre tenía todo su intestino grueso obstruido de heces, no era de extrañarse que hubiera podido ir al baño hace ya rato; no nos quedó de otra más que hacerle un lavado intestinal a la mala a este hombre; haciendo el proceso mucho más largo de lo que suponía.

Tardamos más de cuatro horas en finalizar la operación, sentí una alivio cuando finalizamos…aunque nadie quiso abrasarse o felicitarse después de ello; y con motivo, todos olíamos a mierda por ser lo más suave posible; mi único consuelo era que había una ducha a mis espaldas y la cual esperaba poder usar; aunque no pude preguntar cuando Baki entro al Quirofano. Primero que nada, nos felicitó a Kabuto y a mi persona para; seguidamente informarme que su amo, Sasori; requería de mi presencia.

— Si claro, en seguida… — no tenía problemas con ver al pelirrojo, después de todo necesitaba cobrar; pensaba ducharme un momento para atenderlo más presentable; pero tan pronto me giró, las chicas que me habían ayudado bloqueaban la puerta que conducía a la ducha; sus ojos me mostraban tanto malicia como celos; no podía ser bueno.

— Sera…mejor que obedezcas Kitsune…y ten cuidado con lo que dices… — me susurro Kabuto preocupado; suspire, no me quedaba de otra más que obedecer, Baki tomó mi bolso y me escolto a los aposentos de Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta era por mucho la situación más incómoda en mi vida hasta la fecha; yo me encontraba tomando en la ducha, sacándome el hedor del cuerpo, mi mascara, reposaba sobre el sanitario, así como la muda limpia de ropa que había metido dentro del bolso de Kakuzu.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Sasori, líder Yakuza del grupo Akasuna, hablándome y escuchando las amenazas que le hacía cada cuanto, provocándole una que otra risa.

— Kitsune…¿cuánto vale tu cuerpo? — me preguntó de manera seductora.

— No está a la venta, lo necesito para poder seguir viviendo — respondí sarcástica, sacándole una risa prolongada a mi despreciable anfitrión.

— Disculpa, no me explique bien…¿cuánto le debo a Kakuzu por enviarme alguien tan capaz como tú y Tori? — me preguntó entre risas.

— Tori es mi conductor y asistente temporal, él no cuenta para la factura — comente bastante calmada mientras me echaba algo de shampoo en el cabello — redondeando…y con ambas intervenciones…son trescientos quince mil yens — respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

— Te pago el doble…si me dejas ver tu piel desnuda… — aquella declaración me dejo fría en un instante; el doble…es decir, ¿seiscientos treinta mil yens…en una sola sentada? — El triple…si me dejas acariciarla por un rato… — añadió, produciendo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo, estábamos hablando de casi un millón de yens por solo dejarlo que me tocara…

Por un rato…solo se escuchó el sonido de la regadera, ninguno de nosotros pronuncio una sola palabra tras aquella declaración.

— Cinco veces… — respondí casi en murmullos, que estoy segura que Sasori pudo escuchar — si quieres tocarme cómo quieres…deberás pagar cinco veces el costo de la operación a Kakuzu Y aceptar mis términos — no podía creer lo que salía de mis labios; el imaginarme tal cantidad de dinero estremecía todo mi ser; reunir tanto dinero en una sola sentada, esto acortaría mi camino para la operación de Naruto; sin mencionar que el precio que Kakuzu me mostro era reducible si lo reunía antes de los dos años.

Sin saber si me tocaría una operación diaria o no, me podría tomar mucho tiempo o muy poco, reunir la cantidad necesaria para que Kakuzu opere a Naruto, por más desquiciada y arriesgada era esta idea, decidí jugármelas todas dejando a un lado todo instinto de supervivencia y de sensatez.

— Habla… — fue la respuesta de Sasori; nuevamente, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras tomaba la toalla para cubrir mi desnudo ser.

— Pri…primero que nada…mi mascara se queda… — tartamudee al decir mi primera condición; me tomo un momento reunir mis fuerzas y recomponerme, no podía mostrar debilidad ante un hombre como el, trague grueso y proseguí firme — segundo; mi entrepierna queda fuera de lugar; puedes tocar o besar cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo salvo por mi entrepierna Y rostro, ya que; como dije, mi mascara se queda en su lugar.

Sasori no daba respuesta, me acerque a la puerta, pude ver como la sombra que se asomaba por debajo de esta se movía hacia atrás, respire hondo y continúe mientras me colocaba mi mascara — tercero; debes tener ropa puesta, pantalón por lo menos, y no puedes quitártelo en ningún momento. Cuarto, tienes un tiempo límite de veinte minutos, si quiebras cualquiera de estas condiciones, se termina nuestro trato y deberás pagarme.

— En ese caso…tu deberás aceptar mi única condición… — la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Sasori, sin su manto, con su pecho desnudo y pantalones negro; ¿este sujeto realmente estaba desvistiéndose mientras hablábamos?

— Sube el tiempo a treinta minutos; y la paga será porcentual a la duración del tiempo, ¿te parece? — me pregunto con una sonrisa apacible lanzándome un reloj de pulsera negro con la opción de cronometro seleccionada; respire hondo, me lo coloque y acepte a su condición, cuando lo mire de nuevo, solo que esta vez encontré una expresión maliciosa pronunciada — ¿tonta Kitsune…te das cuenta de lo que acabas de aceptar?

_((¿¡HUH!?))_ Antes de que siquiera pudiera racionalizar las palabras de Sasori, me envistió, empujándome contra la pared de la ducha y despojándome de la toalla, aprisionándome y atrapándome contra el muro, clavando su rodilla derecha en mí entrepierna y sujetándome por las muñecas, llevando mis brazos contra la pared sobre mi cabeza — ¿realmente te das cuenta de lo que aceptaste mi querida Kitsune? — me preguntó mientras clavaba sus labios en mi cuello, sacándome un gemido.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de las palabras de Sasori; realmente fui una tonta al aceptar su condición referente al pago; el precio original son trescientos quince mil yens; es lo mínimo que debo recolectar para Kakuzu; esto es un quinto del precio nuevo que acorde con Sasori; para que me page ese mínimo. Sasori tiene una ventana de seis minutos, seis minutos donde él podría fácilmente violarme, desenmascararme, hacer lo que quisiera ANTES de que siquiera yo pudiera intentar detenerlo para poder cobrar ese mínimo.

Sasori levanta su rodilla forzándome hacia arriba, dejándome en las puntas de mis pies, mientras sus labios y lengua recorren mi cuello de tal manera que mi aliento empieza a enrarecerse.

Sasori muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, para seguidamente susurrarme con superioridad — Voy a disfrutarla mi querida Kitusune…voy a disfrutar de tu exquisita piel, voy a disfrutar de todo tu ser estos seis minutos; después de todo… — muerde nuevamente mi oreja, sacándome un gemido ahogado — Kakuzu, puede ser mucho más aterrador que yo…cuando no consigue su dinero…

No podía negar esas palabras, tanto así que…lo primero que leí en la carpeta cuando la abrí fue una advertencia grande y en rojo "reza al Dios que te encomiendes si no regresas sin mi dinero; o abras deseado nunca haber hecho negocios con migo…"

Me gustase admitirlo o no, este escorpión me tiene atrapada en sus tenazas; y con un aguijón más que dispuesto a inyectarme su veneno…

**Tori: Pajaro en japonés**

**Kitsune: Zorro en japonés**

**Aunque esto ya debería ser conocimiento básico, lo dejo para los que no sepan :D**

**Ok, admito que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo; en más de un sentido; debido a lo que sigue en el fic, me vi en la obligación de cambiar el Rating de T a M, además, me va a tomar un poco más de tiempo actualizar, ya que he conseguido trabajo de nuevo :D**

**En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews, hasta la proxima :)**


	7. El precio de la Avaricia

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((Pensamientos))_

_OoC_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**El precio de la Avaricia.**

No sé qué me resultaba más aterrador en ese momento, que me encontraba a merced de ese tal Sasori… o que disfrutaba del trato que me daba. Si bien su juego comenzó rudo, posesivo y casi maniaco, rápidamente se tornó en uno gentil, amable y sensual.

Solo su boca me volvía loca. Se posaban delicadamente sobre mi cuello, abriéndolos con sumo cuidado, lo siguiente que sentía eran sus dientes tocar mi piel, Sasori hacia un poco de presión y proseguía abrir su cavidad, aquel roce entre sus dientes y mi cuello se sentía de un existo que me robaba el aliento; seguidamente posaba su lengua por solo un instante para luego cerrar su cavidad, tocándome solo labios hasta el momento antes de retirarse, donde sus dientes me pellizcaban y seguidamente besarme aquel punto .

No puedo creer que ese solo único juego que repetía a lo largo y ancho de mi cuello me desquiciaba. Cada beso, cada roce, cada pequeño mordisco era en el punto indicado, **EN** el momento indicado… mi aliento se desvanecía con cada caricia de sus labios.

Tan confiado se encontraba que liberó mi brazo derecho, el cual pose sobre su espalda y me aferre a su hombro como muestra mi aceptación de sus caricias, ya que… siendo honesta no tenía derecho a reproche o queja alguna, después de todo, yo sola me había buscado al ponerme de avara con un líder Yakuza.

Con su brazo izquierdo, ahora libre de retener mi derecho, envolvió mi cintura y juntó nuestros cuerpos, no me había fijado cuando envolví su espalda… o más bien cuando abrió la puerta del baño (tenía la mente en otro lado como para fijarme en esos detalles), pero el cuerpo de este hombre era bastante atlético, podía sentir sus definidos abdominales y pectorales, la ligera musculatura en su brazo… con un demonio, ¡me estaba volviendo loca!

Mi respiración se enrarecía, podía sentir el calor dentro mi mascara, la humedad formarse en lado interno, necesitaba quitarme la máscara, me estaba costando mucho respirar.

—Veo que tienes problemas mi querida Kitsune— me susurro desde mi cuello, pude sentir como lo delineaba con su nariz, subiendo hasta alcanzar mi mentón, mi barbilla… —permíteme ayudarte…

—Quítamela… y se termina nuestro trato…— pronuncie firme en el instante que sentí su nariz tocar el filo de la máscara, no abre visto su expresión, pero el hecho de que soltara mi cadera fue señal de su sorpresa, para seguidamente soltar una larga y sonora risa.

—Te das cuenta…— nuevamente, su voz mostraba superioridad, su brazo volvió a envolver mis caderas e hizo presión en ellas, alineo su mirada con la mía, por ultimo sentí un pequeño "click" en mi muñeca izquierda ¿acaso ÉL había iniciado el cronometro? —…en la situación que te encuentras Kitsune.

—Si no le llevas el dinero a Kakuzu, ten por seguro que tu vida peligrara… si no te portas bien mi querida Kitsune… — este sujeto era realmente despreciable y empezaba a sacarme de cabales —…entiendes ahora Kitsune, en estos instantes, tu vida pende de un hilo, tu…—sus ojos se abrieron por completo, aunque rápidamente dibujaron una enfermiza excitación —peligrosa… no dejas de sorprenderme Kitsune…

—¿La vida de quien es la que peligra…?— pregunte indiferente. Mientras me entrega ese discursito de superioridad suyo, retraje mi brazo, sujete su cuello con sumo cuidado al inicio para seguidamente colocar la uña de mi pulgar en su yugular —si quieres amenazar a alguien, asegúrate de tener la ventaja total: primero, alguien como tú, tan obsesionado con la anatomía debe de haberse dado cuenta que no soy esbelta solo por serlo. Y segundo, soy médico; sé muy bien donde se encuentra cada nervio, cada vena arteria en tu cuerpo, no necesito de adivinar para saber dónde puedo hacerte mucho daño…

Por un rato, no apartó su mirada de mí, casi sentí que atravesaba mi mascara, me extraño el ver como sus ojos me mostraban que se dibujaba un sonrisa en él… hasta que realizo esa pregunta —¿A quién deseas salvar Kitsune?— tal mi sorpresa que solté su cuello

Intenté defenderme a esa pregunta al instante, pero mi tartamudeo me delató, lentamente bajo su rodilla hasta depositarme en el suelo, soltó mi muñeca izquierda, para seguidamente jalarme y envolverme con sus dos brazos —es obvio que quieres salvar a alguien más. Alguien que solo busca conocimiento de Kakuzu tomaría el camino más seguro, tú en cambio; tomaste el más riesgoso, buscando la mayor ganancia en el menor tiempo posible, es obvio… que el tiempo no está a tu favor…

Me sentía impotente, en sus garras, me había leído como a un libro abierto, más importante aún; yo sola me había delatado. Su brazo derecho sube por mi espalda hasta alcanzar rozar mi mejilla, me sacudo se repulsiva mano de inmediato, pero poco le importa, jala de mi cabello hacia atrás y me fuerza a mirarlo —te tengo una nueva propuesta Kitsune…— susurra victorioso…y a decir verdad, así lo sentía, me tenía en sus manos…en todo sentido posible.

—Entrégate a mi Kitsune…conviértete en mi mujer…y salvare a esa persona por ti…— todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, estoy segura que Sasori pudo sentir la sacudida en todo mi cuerpo.

¿Salvar a Naruto en una sola sentada, conseguir todo el dinero para la operación de Naruto de una sola vez…y lo único que tendría que dar a cambio seria…mi persona? Siendo honesta la propuesta no era precisamente mala, es decir, ¿¡que tengo que perder?!. Acabo de pelear con Sasuke por nuestro desacuerdo en el tratamiento de Naruto, y ahora que se ha ido, no me siento precisamente segura en mi hogar, conociéndolo, regresara a buscarme; pero más importante; ¡consigo todo el dinero para la operación de Naruto en una sentada!.

Quedé en Shock por unos segundos mientras analizaba aquella propuesta, tiempo que Sasorio aprovecho, sentí su mano derecha delinear mi mejilla izquierda, hasta alcanzar nuevamente mi mascara, pude sentir como la sujetaba, y me la hubiera removido; de no ser por mi respuesta.

—No…— nuevamente sus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa soltando mi mascara.

—¿Cómo dices?— me preguntó confundido, pose mis manos sobre sus hombros, no requerí de mucha fuerza para liberarme de su agarre y alejarme el poco espacio de él.

—Estas operaciones clandestinas puedo ocultarlas…— respondí firme sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos —pero casar me contigo… por más tentadora que es la oferta, es algo que no podría ocultar ¡jamás!— suspire, seguidamente, me recosté a la pared detrás mi —siento que mi amigo preferiría seguir en su condición actual si se llegase a enterar que me case con un Yakuza para conseguir el dinero para financiar su operación… ni hablar de su novia…

Cerré mi ojos respire hondo, siendo honesta, no tenía idea porque debía de que darle explicaciones alguien como él. Revise el reloj, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que Sasori, por más salvaje que se había comportado cuando me envistió, realmente había puesto el cronometro en marcha, y lo había detenido cuando intentó quitarme la máscara la primera vez, aunque no pude evitar suspirar y rascarme la nuca al ver aquellos números tan bajos.

—Dos minutos, treinta segundos…— murmure resignada, levante la mirada para añadir a mi comentario…pero no pude evitar silenciarme al encontrar un extraña sonrisa, casi que orgullosa en Sasori; de hecho, tan pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me pidió que lo siguiera con su dedo mientras dejaba el baño.

_((¿Qué rayos…?))_ no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, sin mencionar que esa sonrisa era por mucho perturbara en varios sentidos, sin embargo, no tenia de otra más que seguirlo, aun necesitaba cobrar; tome la toalla en el suelo, me cubrí con ella y salí del baño tras Sasori.

La habitación de Sasori hacia juego con el resto de la casa, un hermoso piso de Tatami, paredes de color blanco y puertas corredizas con hermosos diseños de paisajes desérticos hechos a mano, una cama matrimonial junto a una pared, sobre la cual se podía ver un cuadro de Sasori junto a otros hombres, nueve en total, todos llevando un manto negro con nubes rojas; gire a mi derecha para encontrar a Sasori sentando en frente a una mesa redonda con una tablet en mano; en la mesa reposaba un fajo de billetes, levanto la mirada y me pidió que me sentara con gesto, nuevamente, no me quedo de otra más que aceptar su "invitación"

Tan pronto me senté, deslizo el fajo de billetes hacia mí, la etiqueta decía doscientos cincuenta mil Yens —Un bono…— sé que sus palabras sonaron fuerte y claro; pero para mí fue algo irreal, casi lo sentí como un susurro —al menos que quieras que se lo deposite a Kakuzu…ese dinero, es tuyo…

De inmediato pose mi mano sobre el fajo, lo acerque, levante, tome un solo billete, lo inspeccione, lo coloque a contra luz, lo mire de mil y un formas distintas, tanto que Sasori terminó soltando una risa por cómo me comportaba.

—Soy un Yakuza…— se dirigió a mí, consiguiendo mi atención —no soy un ladrón vulgar Kitusune; nosotros tenemos palabra. Ese dinero es real…— con aquellas palabras me extendió la Tablet, mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver la pantalla de transferencia del banco, con el número de cuenta de Kakuzu (el cual sabía que se trataba de este ya que fue lo primero que memorice, y primera recomendación en el manual del mismo) escrito en esta y la cantidad de un millón quinientos setenta y cinco mil Yens, y justo debajo el botón de aceptar transferencia.

—Deberías conseguirte una peluca— aquellas palabras me sacaron del Shock más rápido de lo que esperaba, levante la mirada y encontré a Sasori recostado a la silla, sereno y calmo —nosotros, los clientes de Kakuzu somos muy respetuosos de las reglas que él nos ha establecido; si bien no nos molestamos en buscar a quienes nos envían, tu exótico y delicioso color natural de cabello resulta bastante llamativo— era obvio que este sujeto quería algo con migo… basta decir que hasta solo unos minutos me pidió ser su mujer, pero no podía negar que tenía un punto a favor, necesito ocultar mi cabello, y a todas de estas, no tenía idea del porque me decía aquello.

—Menciono esto porque…quiero hacer un nuevo trato contigo mi querida Kitsune— y yo de tonta sin verme venir esa, rodé mis ojos antes su comentario, pero decide comportarme como una chica buena y escucharlo —aún deben quedarme unos veintiocho minutos.

—veintisiete y medio…— corrijo de inmediato, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y sacando una risa tonta de él.

—Como sea…el punto es: o puedes soportarme por la siguiente media hora, O…— en esa pequeña pausa pude ver como se remojaba sus labios, lo único que esperaba era tener opción a negociar, fuera cual fuera la locura que tuviera en su cabeza —me dejas ver tu rostro…me permites saborear tus labios, beber de tu cavidad…escucharte gemir…quiero escuchar de tu boca y sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse en el instante que llegues a un Orgasmo Kitsune. Si aceptas, eres libre de presionar el botón para realizar la transferencia YA mismo…

No voy a negar que todo mi cuerpo se electrifico ante aquellas palabras, una oferta exquisitamente tentadora, ¡PERO!… mi duda era ¿qué tan lejos quería llegar Sasori?, mi periodo se acercaba, y si lo que deseaba era penetrarme… existía la posibilidad de que quedara embarazada de…ÉL. Sin embargo, como si leyera mis pensamientos se adelantó —no te preocupes Kitsune, pienso mantener la misma restricción que me aplicaste, salvo que… por lo menos te pido llevar mi mano a tu entrepierna— era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y exactamente por ello decidí no confiarme, ya me la había jugado una vez, no pensaba permitir me la jugara por segunda vez.

—¿Solo tu mano, no tu boca ni lo que tienes dentro de los pantalones?— pregunté. Él se limitó a responder mostrándome ambas manos. Mire la tablet, lo mire a él; suspire y acepte su trato presionando el botón para completar la transferencia —tan pronto se confirme la transferencia…soy tuya…— respondí resignada, alfin y al cabo, era la opción más segura, entre menos tiempo pasara con él, menos posibilidades habían de que senos zafara a ambos un tornillo y realmente me terminara violando… y yo aceptándolo. Me levantaba a buscar el teléfono de Kakazu dentro del bolso; si la transferencia era exitosa, recibiría el mensaje de confirmación.

Regrese y lo encontré aun sentado, a la espera de la confirmación, suspire, mire la cama y opte por ella, me senté en el borde para seguidamente dejarme caer en ella, el día no había sido el más tranquilo de todos, y no tenía pinta de terminar por lo pronto.

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, me asustaba lo tranquila que me sentía en esa habitación, más aun cuando sentí él peso de aquel hombre posarse a izquierda, deslizar su mano dentro de mi toalla para abrirla y revelar una vez más mi desnudo cuerpo. Su mano llego hasta mis costillas, recorriéndolas hasta llegar a mi brazo, de ahí subir hasta mi mejilla, esta vez, no intentó arrebatarme mi mascara, después de todo dentro de un momento yo me la quitaría voluntariamente.

Decidí sacar provecho del tiempo que tenía mientras llegaba el mensaje que parecía tardarse una eternidad, decidí preguntar acerca de los otros posibles "clientes" de Kakazu, si eran tan "gentiles" como lo era él; se rió, me recomendó no optar por el camino más riesgoso, y mantener mis intenciones en las sombras; ya que algunos de ellos podrían aprovecharse de esta, salvo por eso…me dijo que le caería bastante bien a la mayoría de ellos, en especial a un amigo y aliado suyo llamado Deidara…

Finalmente el teléfono en mi mano termina sonando, tanto Sasori como mi persona nos sentamos en unísono, ahí estaba el tan deseado mensaje:

"Transferencia de la cuenta XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-3571 por un monto de 1.575.000 Yens"

Suspire, coloque el teléfono a un lado y me levente de la cama —un trato es un trato…— comente mientras mi giraba… solo para encontrarme a Sasori de cara, podía sentir su ansiedad, aunque su rostro se mantenía calmo; suspire una última vez antes de remover lo último que cubría algo de mi cuerpo y revelar mi rostro ante aquel hombre.

—Tienes…unas hermosas joyas por ojos mí querida Kitsune…— susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Que podía hacer en ese momento, ¿quejarme, amenazarlo, insultarlo? Salvo por nuestro primer roce, tengo que admitir que Sasori, se había portado por demás caballerosos conmigo, hubiera preferido cerrar mis ojos en ese instante, pero como dije antes; un trato es un trato. Sin derecho a réplica, no pude evitar sonreír a medias; ya que lo único que me quedaba en ese momento; era aceptar aquello, y por lo menos… tratar de disfrutarlo. Si es que eso fuese algo cuerdo de hacer.

Posee mis manos sobre sus pectorales, para seguidamente cerrar el único paso que nos separaba, deslice mis manos hacia arriba hasta envolver su cuello y de forma simultánea ambos cerramos la distancia de nuestros labios mientras sus brazos envolvían mi espalda.

Quizás, emocionalmente; estas memorias me traería pesadillas, vómitos, náuseas y quien sabe que más en algún futuro cercano **Y** lejano, ya que me era imposible negar lo exquisito de las caricias de este hombre.

Su lengua se movía con suavidad, jugaba con la mía, me tocaba para seguidamente retirarse, tentándome a buscarlo, tentación a la cual respondía sin saber él porque; los dedos de aquel hombre tocaba con sutileza mi espalda como si se tratase de un pianista acariciando las teclas de su instrumento, cada punto que tocaba me ardía y deleitaba, cada toque era seguido por uno que le acompañaba al son correcto, mi espalda era una orquesta y sus manos el maestro de ceremonias, tristemente; así me sentía. Muy en lo profundo me decía "_está buscando los puntos para suturas"_ considerando su cruento pasatiempo; pero ni siquiera esos pensamientos obscuros de mi parte podían opacar lo exquisito del momento, fue cuando me di cuenta que no era cuerdo, ni sensato disfrutar del momento, por desgracia me era imposible no hacerlo.

Para el momento que rompí nuestro bezo para recuperar mi escaso aliento me encontraba nuevamente contra la pared, los ojos de aquel hombre eran tanto aterradores como atractivos, podía ver el deseo reflejado en ellos _"quiero que seas mía"_ estaba escrito en ellos, tan claro como el agua, y si embargo; tan serenos y calmos como un manantial oculto en la caverna más profunda.

Su izquierda se posó en mi espalda alta, seguida por la derecha, la cual empezó a delinear toda columna, como si me despojara de un vestido el cual yo no podía ver, mi aliento era suyo, no había forma de recuperarlo, mi corazón latía a su compas y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo; mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba, y no voy a negar que parte de mí también lo hacía… y era eso lo que me aterraba más, que este sentimiento arraigará profundo y no pudiera combatirlo después.

Su derecha llegó a mi cadera, deslizándose por mi costado hasta posicionarse sobre mi pelvis, su dedo medio lidero su mano, abriéndose paso por el poco bello que tenía hasta llegar a mi clítoris, mis manos se posaron de golpe contra la pared, sentía que necesitaba aferrarme algo, así fuera a la dura madera detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo se cubría de sudor en repuesta al calor que me sofocaba mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con sutiliza por toda mi intimidad hasta llegar a mi entrada.

Mis labios intentaron articular palabras de súplica, quería que se detuviera en ese momento, pude sentir como temblaron, pero… preferí buscar sus labios para silenciarme, con aquella acción, su anular y medio se introdujeron en mí. Lo prefería así, prefería que creyera cualquier cosa; dejarlo vivir su fantasía a darle el gusto de escucharme suplicar porque se detuviera y alargar más de lo necesario esté tan tortuoso juego.

Rompí mi beso casi inmediato, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, nuevamente me aferre a su espalda, clavé mi mentón en su cuello, mi respiración acelerada parecía deleitarlo, pude escuchar una suave risa placentera antes de que engullese mi cuello con su boca como lo había hecho en el baño, mi único consuelo… fue que aquello se sentía tan bien que el Orgasmo que él tanto buscaba no tardó en llegar, y con mi el alarido de placer que salía de mi boca… el roce en mi interior se detuvó.

Sus dedos dejaron mi interior para seguidamente colocarlos en mis labios, no me quedo de otra más que saborear mis propios jugos para satisfacerlo una última vez; retirando sus mano de mi boca, depositó un beso en mi frente antes de cargarme como si fuese su mujer. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, me aterre en ese instante, juro que estuve a punto de sujetarlo del cuello de no ser porque de su boca salieron aquellas palabras —no puedes irte así Kitsune, voy a llevarte al baño para que puedas ducharte nuevo.

Mis manos se paralizaron a la espera de que incumpliera… pero no lo hizo, me llevó hasta al baño, me bajo en la entrada, y por último, cerró la puerta, dejándome sola.

A decir verdad, si pudiera le entregaría mi piel de gratis en este instante, pero era obvio que no podía; un torrente de emociones inundaban mi cuerpo, lo peor de todo… era el balance entre ellas. Un balance perfecto entre repulsión y atracción, y no encontraba la forma de tildar la balanza a la repulsión, ya que la atracción encontraba el contra apropiado.

Me metí a la ducha, cerré los ojos y deje que el agua me ayudara a calmarme un poco; una sola imagen fue la que me ayudo a sobre llevar aquello, Naruto caminando de nuevo, sonriendo a mi lado… fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que tenía que parar esa película en mi cabeza; Naruto no va a estar "a mi lado", va a estar "al lado" de Hinata y a mi lado… no habia nada, Sasuke ya no estaba…

Me seque sin ánimos, me vestí, tome mis cosas del baño, abrí la puerta para encontrar a Sasori sosteniendo la máscara, el teléfono y mi "bono". Los tome y con una sonrisa se despidió mío mientras dejaba su habitación.

—Hasta la próxima mi querida Kitsune…— en eso tenía razón, después de todo, él era un cliente de Kakuzu, y no sé porque tenía el presentimiento que cuerpos aparecerían por esta casa con tal de que él pudiera verme.

Fui escoltada al salón principal donde Kabuto me esperaba quien mantuvo su mirada fija en mi persona mientras me escoltaban a su lado, una vez reunidos, fuimos acompañados al carro donde nos despedimos.

Esperamos a pasar un par de cuadras para poder hablar y removernos las máscaras; antes de que siquiera dijese algo, le pedí a Kabuto se estacionara en un Mc Donald cercano; no lo mire a los ojos, pero lo escuche extrañado y preocupado.

Tan pronto se detuvo el carro, deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro —te… importa si me quedo aquí un rato…— musite mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos.

—No; para nada…— respondió mientras su brazo envolvía mi espalda, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, no quería reventar en llanto tal cual niña, pero tampoco me contuve, y deje que el dolor que inundaba mi ser fluyera por mis lágrimas sin control.

**Hola de nuevo, nuevamente me toca admitir que me ha costado escribir un poco este cap, ya tenía el medio y final de este, pero el comienzo si me costó.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado, y si es así, por favor háganmelo saber con sus reviews que tanto me nutren al momento de seguir escribiendo, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, cya :)**


	8. Amiga

OoC

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto

Lenguaje Soez  


* * *

**Amiga.**

Hubo un tiempo en el que llegue a llamarte rival gracias a Sasuke… Después de trabajar contigo, y descubrir quién era verdaderamente aquel que nos separaba… Pude llamarte amiga. Y ahora que se lo que has estado sacrificando por Naruto…

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel día que Kakuzu-sensei te llamó para realizar una "diligencia" con Kabuto, estaba tan mezclada en Ira por lo que Sasuke te había hecho, por cómo había llamado a Naruto. Y a la vez tan alegre y risueña por los comentarios que hicimos a Kabuto acerca de nuestras constantes peleas por el desgraciado ese… Que realmente no noté lo extraño de la situación… El que Kakuzu-sensei enviara alguien a realizar una "diligencia"

Más aun, ese "resto de día libre" que conseguiste con tu primera tarea para Kakuzu-sensei. Recuerdo haber dicho:

"¡Primero arde el cielo y se congela el infierno antes de que Kakuzu-sensei de un resto de día libre!"

No lo pensé claramente en ese momento. La única forma de que Kakuzu hiciera eso seria porque acaba de embolsarse una cantidad absurda de dinero. No fui capaz de unir los puntos en ese momento.

Tampoco que me ayudaste mucho que se diga… Me llamaste y me pediste ayuda para buscar un apartamento nuevo, con buenas razones. Acepte.

Recuerdo haber bromeado con algo que iba como "¡¿Acaso te acostaste con él!?" tu falta de respuesta, la expresión que tenías marcadas mostraba que di en el clavo… No fue con él… No tendrías suficiente dinero para poder pagarle ese servicio… Pero con alguien te acostaste ese día, de eso estoy segura…

A decir verdad, creo nuestra relación empezó mejorar mucho después de ese día. Si bien los insultos la una para la otra seguían como siempre, ya no se sentían pesados ni ofensivos en lo más mínimo, simplemente era nuestra forma hablar entre nosotras. La forma en la que siempre nos habíamos tratado… Y a la final siempre nos reíamos y burlábamos. Resultaba muy divertido.

Creó que lo más me cegó y me impidió ver el panorama completo fueron mis constantes acosos para contigo acerca de Kabuto. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que empecé a fastidiarte cuando estábamos las dos solas con comentarios jocosos acerca de ustedes dos.

"Y Sakura, ¿qué tal es en la cama?" "Si sigues así uno va a tener que irse del equipo." "Siempre has sido buena para suprimirte… al menos que Ino, Naruto o mi persona te fastidiemos" Ninguno de mis comentarios era mal intencionado, solo decía lo que veía… Y por más que lo has negado, sé que muy en el fondo tengo razón.

Siete meses pasaron, y ustedes dos iban y venían de cada rato. Había días enteros en los que ni siquiera se mostraban por Konoha, y Kakazu como si nada… No sé por qué no me di cuenta en esas ocasiones, ¿Tú y Kabuto faltando al trabajo y Kakuzu de lo más normal? Eso era realmente extraño… No. No me di cuenta hasta ese día…

La puerta de nuestra oficina se abrió de golpe, la puerta de metal no se dañó… y de alguna forma el manubrio interno tampoco lo hizo… Porque la pared interna se agrieto ante semejante golpe… Tsunade-sama realmente es una mujer aterradora.

―Karin, Hidan, afuera… AHORA…―comandó Tsunade. Jamás la había visto tan enfadada, rápidamente observe a Kakuzu-sensei, aun con la entonación sangrienta de Tsunade, este se limitó a mirarla de reojo, chasquear la lengua y con la cabeza nos pidió que saliéramos.

Tan pronto puse un pie afuera, la puerta tras mío se azoto con tal fuerza que casi me derriba. Pude escuchar a los cristales del pasillo vibrar del golpe de viento.

― ¿Que rayos fue eso…? ―pensé en voz alta.

― ¿Acaso importa? ―me respondió Hidan a mi lado, aburrido y sin darle mucha importancia― Solo la discusión de dos viejos estúpidos ―añadió. Antes de preguntarme si deseaba ir a la morgue abrir algunos cuerpos.

Me contuve las ganas de responderle. Ya que, en realidad tenía curiosidad de la actitud de Tsunade. No la escuchaba claramente sus palabras, pero si su voz enardecida detrás de la puerta. Tsunade-sama jamás había llegado a discutir con Kakuzu de semejante manera. Ella conoce muy bien los defectos del zombi ese, así que… ¿Porque discutían? fue ahí cuando pensé en lo obvio… Tú, Sakura.

Hidan ya se había ido, y yo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del tiempo pasar. La puerta detrás de mí se abrió de golpe. Giré enseguida encontrando los furiosos ojos de Tsunade clavados en mí.

―Ven conmigo… ―ordenó… aunque sería una orden si pudiera negarme. En realidad, me sujetó por la muñeca y me arrastro todo el trayecto desde nuestra oficina a la suya. Abrió la puerta y me lanzo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, cerrando con llave.

― ¿Donde esta Sakura? ―me preguntó sin dar rodeos, sentándose en su sillón.

― ¿La frentona? ―respondí por inercia… Cosa de la que me arrepentí de golpe al sentir mi estómago hundirse. Era como si su mirada me hubiera propiciado un fuerte golpee― No… No lo sé, es enserio Tsuande-sama, realmente no lo sé.

Nunca creí que las miradas pudieran matar… No lo hacen… pero si causan un efecto similar. Esos ojos furiosos me asfixiaban, me robaban el aliento, mi tensión se disminuyó, mi cuerpo apenas y respondía, estaba bañada en sudor… sentía que estaba por desfallecer.

Para mi fortuna, Tsunade-sama se percató de esto. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo; en ese instante yo me deje caer exhausta al suelo, recupere mi aliento, mi color, y parte de mi calma.

―Lo siento… ―musitó. Me coloque de rodillas y la vi con la derecha en la sien. Se veía preocupada, mucho.

―Karin, ¿que sabes de Sakura, que sabes de ella de estos últimos meses? ―me preguntó mientras observaba algún punto en el vació.

Esta demás decir que le respondí… De tus constantes vaivén con Kabuto a realizar quien sabe que tareas de Kakuzu, ella suspiró.

―Me lo imagine… ―respondió, guardando silencio.

―Karin, necesito tu ayuda… Para proteger a Sakura.

― ¿De qué?

― ¡Del desgraciado de tu jefe! Alguien como tu debe de estar al tanto de los rumores que lo rondan.

Claro que esta lo estaba, pero nunca le di mucha importancia, parecían historias de fantasmas infundadas y sin sentido.

―Sakura… ¿está en problemas? ―preguntó, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

―No lo está… Y ESE… es el condenado problema ―me respondió indignada.

―Ni Sakura ni Kabuto se encuentran en el hospital, y sin embargo no se encuentran en falta gracias a Kakuzu… ¡Malditos papeles! ―golpeó la mesa con su derecha― ¡Maldita burocracia! ―sus palabras fueron seguidas por otro golpe. Pude escuchar su escritorio crujir bajo sus puños.

―Pero… Si su estadía en nuestro grupo es un problema, ¿porque no la separa de nosotros y listo?

― ¡No puedo. Por lo menos bajo el ala de Kakuzu está segura. Su licencia y carrera no peligran gracias a todas las artimañas de ese desgraciado; si la saco de su grupo, y empieza a desobedecerme y sigue realizando las diligencias de Kakuzu, su carrera peligrara porque tendré que reprenderla y todo su duro esfuerzo se abra ido al caño!

Jamás había visto a Tsunade tan molesta… realmente se preocupa por ti Sakura.

―Y si la despido… no podre protegerla y sé que seguirá haciendo lo que sea que hace en este momento… ―Tsunade hizo una pausa, respiró profundo antes de seguir―… Lo único seguro es que… Si le llegase a pasar algo… Ni todo el dinero salvara a Kakazu de esta…

Después de eso… Tsunade no pudo hacer ningún otro comentario y se limitó a pedirme que me retirara. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estabas haciendo… Pero si sabía la razón de tus acciones… Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que intente fue comunicarme contigo, y como era de esperarse… No respondías tu teléfono. Sabía que hablar con Kakuzu-sensei seria infructuoso. Si lo que estabas realizando implicaba negocios, él no tenía razones para rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos alguien como yo…

Repetidamente intente llamarte en el transcurso del día hasta que finalmente, cerca de las ocho de la noche me contestaste.

― ¿Karin? ―no necesitaba verte para saber que estabas soñolienta, cansada, exhausta… ¿Cómo rayos deje pasar esto? ― ¿Que sucede?

―Sakura, necesito hablar contigo, AHORA… ―te respondí mientras subía a mi carro para ponerme en marcha a tu apartamento.

―No puede esperar para mañana, estoy…

―Sakura… ―te interrumpí. Respire hondo para controlarme un poco y evitar que me cortaras al escucharme gritarte―… Hoy, acabo de ver a una mujer quebrarse por una niña que no es suya. Porque esa mujer la aprecia y se preocupa mucho por ella.

― ¿Huh? ―me respondiste ignorante de lo que acaba de decir.

―Tsunade-sama estuvo a una provocación de asesinar a Kakuzu por lo que pude escucharla discutir desde afuera de nuestra oficina… ―aunque intente mantenerme calma, mi carácter me lo impidió―… Para luego arrástrame a su oficina y casi provocarme un paro respiratorio con su mirada y terminar contemplando a una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco… ¡Quebrarse de impotencia frente de mí porque su aprendiz no aparece por ningún lado!

No diste respuesta, pero pude verte… Pude ver el horror marcado en tus cansados ojos.

―Si no me dices que rayos has estado haciendo… Vas a tener que…

―Solo… ―me interrumpiste, dudando, y hasta cierto punto, podría decir que quebrada―… Solo dame algo de tiempo para despabilarme. Ven… pero no le digas nada a Hinata o Naruto quieres…

Veo que no te fue difícil adivinar mis palabras… Si alguno de ellos dos se enterara de que estás en andadas peligrosas para conseguir dinero para Naruto, probablemente se rehusarían por completo y te pedirían que te detuvieras… Lo siento Sakura, pero era la única manera de convencerte de hablar.

.

.

.

.

.

No tuve que tocar la puerta de tu apartamento cuando me abriste. Buena señal el hecho de que me estuvieras esperando… Pero enserio Sakura, que has estado haciendo, ¿cómo deje pasar esto?

Solo mirarte era pesado, me producía estrés y cansancio. Tu cabello estaba algo alborotado y llevabas una taza con café en tu mano… ¿tú tomando café, y a estas horas? Lo único limpio y agradable en tu persona eran tus pijamas.

―Pasa… ― pediste de mala gana. Le di poca importancia a tu tono molesto y te seguí dentro del apartamento, me hice paso hasta la sala, sentándome en uno de los sillones.

Mis ojos se fijaron en una carpeta sobre la mesa, y junto a esta, un bolso negro. No tuve que preguntar siquiera por esas cosas cuando tú me pediste que las revisara mientras tomabas asiento frente mío.

Abrí la carpeta y de inmediato reconocí el formato de Kakuzu-sensei… seguido por el nombre del paciente… Y los gastos de su intervención…

Simplemente, me quede sin palabras. Mis manos temblaban y sentí el sudor frio bañando mi frente. Intente articular palabras… Pero no podía controlar mis labios, tartamudeaba incoherencias. Gracias a Kami que eres una buena entendedora, y mi estado fue más que suficiente.

―Piensa en lo peor que pueda hacer un medico… ―comentaste muy calmada… Fastidiada, pero calmada―… Es exactamente eso lo que he estado haciendo para Kakuzu…

Lo peor que puede hacer un medico seria romper su juramento… Practicar medicina de forma ilícita. Aquel enorme bolso entró en mi capo visual, coloque la carpeta sobre la mesa y lo tome de inmediato para ver su contenido… Una máscara, una peluca negra bien guardada; bata, ropas, un celular, equipo de quirófano, otra carpeta y otros objetos.

―Que rayos… ―mustie… antes de clavarte mis ojos perturbados― Sakura... ¿qué has estado haciendo…?

―Amputaciones, cirugías, trasplantes, intervenciones. Más de lo que alguna vez podría hacer en Konoha… ―me respondiste con una mezcla entre sarcasmo y soberbia.

―A quienes les has estado realizando todas esas cosas, a criminales, ¿¡Yazukas?! ―no me resultó difícil deducirlo. Todos los rumores acerca de Kakuzu-sensei tenían sentido si los unías al crimen organizado y el bajo mundo. La sonrisa que me entregaste en ese momento me molestó aún más

―Sakura, te das cuenta de lo que haces, ¡te das cuentas de todo lo que arriesgas al hacer esto!

― ¡Crees que no lo sé! ―replicaste con furia, lanzando tu taza contra la pared. No puedo culparte por eso, si bien tienes mal carácter, la falta de sueño no te ayuda a controlarlo― ¡Crees que estaría haciendo esto si no hubiera una verdader…!

Pude ver cómo te tambaleaste, me levante de golpe para sujetarte y evitar calleras al suelo.

―Gracias… ―me susúrrate mientras te sentaba de nuevo.

―Cuanto has reunido… ―te pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de cansado ser. Dejaste caer tu cabeza hacia atrás, signo de te agotamiento:

―Setenta y ocho millones, trescientos ochenta y cuatro mil, setecientos ochenta y nueve yens con cuarenta y cinco… Todo eso en estos seis meses… ―No sé qué me sorprendió más: la enorme masa monetaria que has reunido… O el hecho de lo exacto de la cifra. Soltaste una risa tonta antes de añadir, entregándome una sonrisa agotada.

―Disculpa lo exacto… Pero con Kakuzu no un "casi" ochenta millones ―parpadee un par de veces antes de terminar por soltar una risa yo también.

―No, no hay un "casi ochenta millones" ―replique divertida, sacándote una sonrisa momentánea que iluminó tu rostro por un instante― ¿Y ese dinero, donde esta?

―En una cuenta de Kakuzu… Ese presupuesto está vigente por dos años… necesito llegar a esa cifra, o acercarme lo suficiente en estos dos años para… ―un bostezo te interrumpió, sonríe… y al mismo tiempo me entristecí al verte en ese estado.

―Disculpa, pero tengo…

―Tranquila, está bien… ―te detuve mientras pasaba tu brazo sobre mi cuello para ayudarte a ponerte de pie―… ahora, lo importante que descanses. Si te dejo aquí sola, te terminaras cayendo camino a tu cama

Me miraste de reojo mientras te ponía de pie, pude verte sonreírme antes de bajar tu mirada― Gracias…

Tan pronto te deposité sobre tu cama, caíste dormida al instante. Me sentí como una madre acomodando a su hija, arropándote y colocándote en la posición correcta… Igualmente tu terminaste de acomodar sola. Respiraste profundamente antes de exhalar, pude ver tranquilidad reflejada en tu rostro, como una pacífica sonrisa iluminaba tu ser. Realmente necesitabas hablar de esto con alguien.

No se cómo sentirme… Yo conociendo a Kakuzu-sensei, sabiendo su _modus operatis_… he intente presentarle el caso de Naruto así como así. Té en cambio… has ido más lejos de lo que nadie alguna vez hubiera ido por un amigo… Me hubiera gustado hacer un comentario que… Respire profundo antes de encaminarme de vuelta a la sala. Había algo dentro de ese bolso que llamó mi atención.

Esa carpeta. La tome y abrí… Eran todas las instrucciones y advertencias de Kakuzu acerca de estos trabajos del bajo mundo… No sé porque me sorprendió descubrir todo esto… es Kakuzu-sensei de quien estoy hablando. Alguien que ama tanto el dinero no se limitara a lo que puede ganar en un hospital… Realmente la definición que le dimos aquel día era más que apropiada. Ese maldito viejo no es más que un Lich… un monstruo succionador de almas.

Saque mi teléfono de inmediato y marque su numeró, solo repicó una sola vez antes de que contestara.

―Que sea bueno… ―refunfuño molesto.

―Kitsune no podrá trabajar por los próximos días… ―fui directo al grano. Mi tono no era precisamente amistoso.

―Ya veo… esa idiota… ―masculló molesto. Era la primera vez que un insulto dirigido Sakura me sacaba de quicio, que me hacía hervir la sangre― En fin Karin, ¿qué quieres? No tengo toda la noche y estoy ocupado en estos momentos.

Me gustaría decir que chantajearlo… Pero era evidente que no me sería posible. Cualquier evidencia en mis manos resultaba más incriminatoria para ti Sakura, que para el mismo Kakuzu. Sin mencionar que todo el dinero que habías ganado y esforzado en ganar para Naruto se encontraba en sus manos de ese desgraciado…

―Quiero… una "máscara…"

**Hola a todos, por fin la continuación de este fic :)**

**Con tantos proyectos que he empezado, continuado y corregido. Retos que he tomado y vida fura de fanfiction en general… Por fin he podido he encontrado algo de tiempo para continuar este fic, no se preocupen, que este fic vera su final, si culmine Suna no Hinata, el cual lo tuve abandonado por un buen rato. Este también culminara :)**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado… Y si es así, me gustaría leer sus reviews y seguirlos leyendo en mis próximos fics. Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, cya :)**


	9. Perspectivas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto

Lenguaje Soez

* * *

**Perspectivas.**

Lo último que recordaba era a Karin ayudándome a llegar a mi cama… Y tan pronto fui depositada caí dormida tal cual princesa.

No tenía idea de cuánto dormí… Lo único seguro era que mi estómago estaba devorándose así mismo. Jamás había estado tan hambrienta en mi vida. Me importaba muy poco la hora o siquiera cepillarme. Lo único que quería era saciar mi apetito.

Me levante mal humorada, me encamine a mi cocina y abrí uno de los estantes sacando una decena de tazones de ramen instantáneo. Calenté un poco de agua y fui preparando uno a uno.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, había terminado el décimo pote de ramen… Y pensar que yo reprochaba a Naruto por hacer esto mismo. Me levante, bostece y fui a realizar mis tareas matinales… o eso creí.

Lo iluminado de la habitación y el bullicio del exterior indicaba una hora avanzada del día, no le di importancia.

Abrí la regadera para sentir el agua. Solo las primeras gotas hicieron que me derritiera por el deleite de lo tibia temperatura… ¡Al diablo con ducharse!, me tomaría mi tiempo usando la bañera.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me desconecte por completo de todo. Cepille mis dientes, cerré la regadera, tome uno de los frascos en mi repisa para prepararme un relajante baño de burbujas.

Mis pies me lo agradecieron, mis piernas siguieron… Todo mi cuerpo me agradeció el consentirlo en ese momento, de verdad que los últimos tres días habían sido bastante fuertes.

Cerré mis ojos y me sumergí hasta que solo estos y las puntas de mis rodillas sobre salían de las burbujas.

― _¿Cómo llegue a esto? ―_me pregunte exhausta; era una pregunta valida. Desde un punto de vista lógico… Nada de lo que hacía para ese momento lo era. Perdí a mi novio, perdí mi viejo departamento, arriesgo mi carrera Y vida con cada nuevo "trabajo" para Kakuzu DEL cual no tengo ganancia; preocupo a mis amigos y cercanos debido a constantes desapariciones, y hasta hace poco estuve a punto de desfallecer por exceso de trabajo, todo para que…

Mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Se entre cerraron nuevamente, saque mi cabeza y la deje reposar sobre el borde de la bañera mientras acariciaba mis cabellos para finalmente cerrar mis ojos… No podía proseguir. Si respondía ese "¿Para qué?", echaría a perder todo lo que he progresado en estos meses… Abandonaría a su suerte a dos preciadas personas para mí, por no decir que ya se encuentran exiliadas, salvo por Karin… No conozco a ninguna otra persona que se preocupe por Naruto actualmente.

Suspire, apaciguando mis pensamientos, procure calmar mis emociones. Decidí darle la vuelta al asunto, y cuando lo hice… No pude evitar sonreír y reírme ante todo lo que vi abrirse frente a mí.

Perdí a mi novio… Pero porque descubrí la escoria que se escondía detrás de esa cara bonita. Perdí mi viejo departamento que tanto me gustaba… Pero conseguí uno nuevo, uno del cual YO soy la dueña.

¿Arriesgo mi carrera…? Sí. Muy cierto… Por lo menos al nivel legal la estoy arriesgando. Fuera de lo legal mi futuro estaba asegurado.

¿Arriesgo mi vida? Relativo. Le caigo muy bien a la mayoría de los clientes de Kakuzu, y sus subordinados le tienen miedo a "Kitsune". Mi mal carácter me ha dado fama de ser peligrosa… Eso sumado a las personas que ya de por sí he terminado golpeando y lastimando para luego tener que curarlas… Lo mejor de todo es que me terminan pagando por el pequeño show que por lo general se monta…

¿No tengo ganancia…? Soy dueña de un apartamento gracias a mi primer trabajo, sin mencionar que algunas "propinas" resultan bastante ostentosas y he podido ahorrar un poco, aunque la mayoría va para el fondo de la operación de Naruto. Sin embargo, no encontré justificación para mis otros dos planteamientos, mi sonrisa se volvió irónica y negué con la cabeza agradeciendo que aún tuviera ese lado humano en mi persona… De que aún me preocupaba por mis amigos y seres queridos… No me había terminado de corromper y convertirme en otra "Kakuzu".

Respiro profundo, llenando mis pulmones para luego exhalar, jamás se había sentido tan bien tomarse un descanso… Pero me gustase o no, esto todavía no terminaba, aun no llegaba a mi meta, aun me faltaba mucho por recolectar y tenía que reportarme de vuelta o me colgarían por dos lados.

Salí de bañera, quite el tapón, alcance mi toalla para secar un poco mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta que conducía a mi cuarto para darme cuenta de aquel bullicio que empezaba a fastidiar.

Me fije en la hora en el reloj en mi mesa de noche, era pasado del medio día, suspire una vez más, eso explicaba el agite de afuera, solté la toalla y alcance mi celular… Solo para darme cuenta de algo sumamente extraño.

―Esto no puede estar bien… ―musité. Rápidamente regrese la mirada a mi reloj, cambie la función para ver la fecha… Era la misma de mi celular, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de pie a cabeza. Eso también explicaba el hambre que tuve al despertar…

.

.

.

.

.

Simplemente no podía creerlo ¡Dormí por un día y medio! Si no me mataba Tsunade, me mataría Kakazu o viceversa… ¡O ambos!

Estacione lo más rápido posible, salte fuera de mi carro, tome mi bata, mis cosas y me encamine a la entrada del hospital con la esperanza de NO toparme con Tsunade-sama… Sin embargo apenas coloque un pie dentro de la recepción, Momichi la recepcionista me llamó, informándome de que Tsunade quería verme. Cada cabello de mi cuerpo se me erizo y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina… me congele de golpe ―Ok… ― fue mi respuesta.

Saque mi celular para contemplar de nuevo la hora. Una de la tarde… No tenía llamadas perdidas de parte de ella, probablemente Karin inventó alguna que otra excusa para justificar mis faltas, pero me sorprendía no tener llamadas perdidas de Kakuzu… Aunque no importaba en estos momentos. Frente mí se encontraba la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Golpeé un par de veces, la escuche preguntar quién era… Respondí temerosa. Silencio fue lo que siguió después. Un fuerte estruendo estremeció mi ser nuevamente y un sinfín de preguntas invadieron mi psique recordando las palabras de Karin de hace casi dos días. En verdad Tsunade-sama ha sido como una madre para mí. No solo aquí en el hospital, sino también a través de toda la facultad de medicina donde la conocí en una conferencia. Siempre me ha ayudado y apoyado, y yo aquí… Preocupándola más de la cuenta

La puerta se abrió de golpe, cerré mis ojos, no quería verla, esperé de todo, un reproche, una bofetada… Pero jamás lo que sucedió. Un fuerte abrazo como el de una madre que acaba de reencontrar a su hija perdida en un festival.

―Sakura, que bueno que estés bien ―me susurró. ¿De qué me perdí? No podía hablar, me sentía atónita, confundida, ¿Porque no me reprochaba, que rayos estaba sucediendo?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue ser escoltada dentro de su oficina donde me sentó frente a su escritorio, recorrió sus cabellos con frustración, llego a su asiento donde por fin encontrar a la Tsunade que recordaba.

― ¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Sakura!? ―me gritó golpeando y haciendo crujir su escritorio― ¿¡Se puede saber que tanto has hecho estos últimos meses, desapareciéndote así como así!? ―no pude curvear mis labios soltar una única risa, quizás la reacción más tonta en toda mi vida, sentí aquella mirada penetrante y furiosa única de mi maestra.

Me tuve que disculpar al instante antes de que su mano tomara el teléfono que tenía peligrosamente cerca y me lo arrojara contra la cabeza.

―Lo-Lo siento, no es lo que piensa. ―respire hondo, le sonreí―. Solo que extrañaba esos regaños de usted Tsunade-sama. ―añadí con la sonrisa más grande que he podido dar en los últimos meses. He estado sumergida en tanta basura todo este tiempo que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía entregar ese pequeño gesto que se sentía innatural en mi a estas alturas. Me dolieron las mejillas de lo solo hacerlo.

La pude ver inhalar una gran bocanada de aire para seguidamente liberarlo, se dejó caer sobre su sillón, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando un pequeña botella de Sake… Esto podía ser o muy peligroso o muy bueno.

―Realmente Sakura… ¿Que voy hacer contigo? ―me respondió antes de abrir y dar un sorbo a la botella. De inmediato la tapó y guardó, una buena señal― Pero Sakura, ¿Que rayos has estado haciendo estos meses? Kakuzu podrá hacer un muy buen trabajo encubriendo tus desapariciones… ―sus palabras me helaron y tensaron al instante―… Pero eres una completa idiota si crees que no me doy cuenta de ellas.

No pude responder al instante, bajé mi mirada. No podía decirle que he estado trabajando de ilegal, para el bajo mundo, para la mafia. Sacaría la botella grande, y AHÍ realmente estaría en problemas.

―Pasantías… ―fue lo que salió de mis labios al momento que levante la mirada, solo para que mis ojos se cruzaran con aquella mirada ceñuda y violenta, estudiándome… Fue entonces que me pregunté_― ¿Y si ha hablado con Karin, y si lo que busca es discrepancias entre nuestros relatos?_

―Tsunade-sama, usted debe de estar al tanto de los exámenes de Naruto.

―Claro que lo estoy ―me respondió cortante. No pude ocultar mi nerviosismo, el sudor que sentía en mi rostro me delataba. Era obvio que nada ganaba en ocultarle la verdad. Respire profundo y cerré mis ojos por un instante, tranquilice mis nervios, los abrí nuevamente, decidida. Algo que estoy segura que Tsunade-sama noto, sus cejas mostraron un ligero "tic", uno que estoy segura intentó contener.

―De acuerdo… sin más rodeos. Kakuzu me dijo que Naruto tiene esperanza, que puede curarlo; y después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo su ala… Le creo, creo y estoy segura de su palabra. Me prometió que si lo ayudaba con algunas "diligencias" de su persona, el costo de la operación se reduciría proporcional a la ganancia de la diligencia. ―explique firme y con mi mentón abajo, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa. No podía mentirle a Tsunade-sama… Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad a secas.

Cerro sus ojos, suspiro y se recostó a su sillón ―Solo puedo imaginarme con qué tipo de personas te relacionas― me respondió. Probablemente lo que sea que pasaba por su imaginación, era eso y peor.

―Pero me alegra que hallas sido honesta ―me miró con una sonrisa que mostraba tanto complacencia como resignación― Sé que no eres del tipo de persona que uno puede amenazar… Lo único que puedo hacer es pedir que te cuides. ―sentí en ese instante que un gran peso se me quito de mis hombros. Pude respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad

―Pero Sakura… ―me llamó con un tono de voz extraño, levante la mirada y la encontré fija en mí―… Sé que Naruto significa mucho para ti, pero deberías ser un poco egoísta debes en cuando, pensar en tu futuro, pensar en lo que quieres y en lo que tus amigos, Hinata y Naruto quieren para ti… Creo que si supieran lo que haces…

Sus palabras cesaron en el momento que fruncí el ceño molesta. Tsunade-sama se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza ―Serás terca. Puedes retirarte― sentí una extraña pesadez en su voz, una que mezclaba alivio y resignación… Nuevamente me sentía como una niña siendo reprochada por su madre, me dio mucho gusto sentir aquello.

Me disponía a retirarme cuando me llamó nuevamente para entregarme un mensaje de parte de Karin, uno que no termine por entender.

― ¿Kumo protege a Kitsune? ―musite confusa ya en las afueras de la oficina― Kumo… Kitsune… ¿¡Kitsune!? ―porque no me resulto obvio en primera instancia, Kitsune es el nombre que uso durante mis "diligencias" entonces Kumo…

― _¡IDIOTA, en que rayos estabas pensando! _―me repetía mientras me hacía pasó vía a la oficina. Solo conozco otra persona con ese tipo de nombres… Ok, conozco otra más, pero esa lo lleva por nombre oficial y no por apodo para proteger su identidad.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina de golpe agitada para encontrar a mi jefe Kakuzu, como siempre con sus pies sobre el escritorio recostado a su sillón. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero antes de que siquiera yo pudiera plantar protesta alguna, su voz carrasposa resonó en la habitación.

―Imbécil ―pronunció. No tengo idea que sucedió en ese instante, pero aquellas palabras me helaron la sangre, jamás he sentido algún tipo de temor alguno por Kakuzu, pero simplemente no podía moverme.

Su mirada transmitía mucha menos vida que antes, bajo sus pies del escritorio y se enderezo, posó sus manos sobre el escritorio, ladeo su cabeza, escuche los huesos de su viejo cuello acomodarse.

No sé qué tipo de fuerza me afectaba en ese momento, pero me antes de darme cuenta me encontraba dentro de la oficina a solas con aquel monstruo cuyas intenciones no eran leíbles por la máscara que ocultaba fuera lo que fuera detrás de ella.

―La próxima vez… ―articuló. Me sentí cohibida en ese momento aterrada, era primera vez que Kakuzu me transmitía aquella sensación de terror, ni siquiera Tsunade-sama había conseguido ese efecto en mí hace unos instantes. Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo peor―… Que necesites un descanso, avísame.

Incrédula ante esas palabras, abrí mis ojos de golpe, parpadee un par de veces― ¿Dis-Disculpe?

―Sabes que odio repetir las cosas ―me respondió serio, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Aun así no pude evitar… relajarme ante ese comentario. Tonta yo

― ¿Usted… acaba de preocuparse por mí? ―pregunté. Se limitó a bufar.

―Me da igual que si te mueres, de hecho me gustaría a este punto ―replicó molesto―. Solo esperaba que alguien como tú tuviera más sentido común que el que mostraste hace poco. Solo idiotas sentimentalistas trabaja como mulas sin contemplar sus propios intereses ni salud ―se levantó de su silla caminando amenazante hacia mí, retrocedí un paso― Que Tsunade sospeche lo que haces me da igual. Que alguien descubra lo que haces por un descuido estúpido como lo es cansancio… No.

Mis piernas se movían de manera autómata, retrocediendo paso a paso hasta que me encontré acorralada contra la pared. Una violenta palmada se estrelló a mi lado, haciendo que me encogiera del susto.

Su cabeza se acercaba peligrosamente, su mirada sin vida me estremecía ―Si vuelve a repetirse… Si vuelves a ser descubierta por un descuido estúpido como ese… Vas a desear jamás haber hecho un trato conmigo… ―pronunció seco con aquella voz áspera y carrasposa. Aquellas palabras terminaron por robarme el aliento, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi ser, como si la vida misma se escapara de mi persona.

―La única ventaja de tu estúpido descuido, ―su voz cambió súbitamente, tornándose apacible, separándose de mí mientras yo me desplomaba sobre el suelo con mi respiración agitada―, Es que ahora tengo otra recolectora eficiente a mi disposición. ―añadió regresando a su escritorio.

― _¿Otra recolectora? ―_pensé en el instante que la puerta de la oficina se abrió, entrando un Hidan escandaloso y corriendo, seguido por una Karin molesta persiguiéndole y un Kabuto nervioso detrás de ellos.

―Karin ―pronuncie en un fino hilo de voz…

.

.

.

.

.

Yo creía que los Yakuzas con los que me codeaba día a día eran aterradores, pero nada se comparaba a un Kakuzu molesto. Nadie, ni mi primer encuentro cercano con Sasori me produjo un Shock tan grande o impactante. Tanto así, que cuando regrese en mi persona me encontraba sentada en la mesa de reuniones, en nuestra oficina solitaria y silenciosa… Salvo por un único acompañante a mi lado, Karin.

Sus brazos reposaban sobre la mesa, y su cabeza sobre estos, mirando en dirección contraria a mi persona. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de entender que sucedió ―Kakuzu puede ser muy aterrador― escuche.

Los abrí nuevamente para encontrar a Karin estirándose y saludándome, tenía una sonrisa perezosa marcada en su semblante ―No sabía que tan aterrador podía ser hasta que le pedí una máscara y le explique tu situación― añadió restregándose los ojos y colocándose los lentes ―Y yo que creí que la pasee mal con Tsunade-sama.

Aun me encontraba algo conmocionada, asimilando que Karin me hablaba tan tranquilamente, una simple palabra se escapó de mis labios "¿Porque?"

― ¿Como que porque? ―replicó incrédula, acomodándose los lentes― Naruto es mi primo, ¿Acaso creíste que eres la única que quiere ayudarlo? Además… ―pronunció desafiante cruzándose de brazos― Primero muerta a dejar que superes en habilidades.

Parpadee un par de veces antes de soltar una larga y sonorosa carcajada ―Sabes lo literal que pueden ser esas palabras…

―Mucho más con un cliente como Sasori… Hablando del mismo Sakura… ―mi risa cesó cuando escuche un extraño tono pícaro en la voz de Karin. La mira nuevamente, encontrando una expresión que hacia juego con ese tono― ¿Qué relación tienen tú y Sasori?

Retrocedí nerviosa mientras ante aquella pregunta, desviando mi mirada… En retrospectiva, fui demasiado obvia aquel entonces.

―No tansolo me recibió, se mostro molesto al ver que no se trataba de "Kumo" y no "Kitsune"… Luego se mostró preocupado cuando le dije que estabas agotada y desfallecida en tu hogar, acaso tú…

―No ―la corteje tajante, amenazando con el puño que cerraba con mi derecha. Aquella tonta sonrisa no se le borraba de su rostro, se limito a acentuarla antes de regresar acomodarse nuevamente en su silla.

―Te creó… Y es una lástima. No tienes idea de lo que te perdiste. ―comentó traviesa, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por completo en ella sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

―Espera tú y Sasori… ―ella asintió victoriosa antes de que yo pudiera terminar mi oración. Permanecí en silencio por unos segundos analizando aquello― Te das cuenta de que es Sasori… CUAL es su Hobby, de que puedes terminar como esas personas…

― ¿Sabes cuál fue mi tarea en esta ocasión? ―me preguntó muy tranquila. Negué temerosa― Tuve que ayudarlo a hacer una ―un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante esas palabras… Estaba agradecida de no haber sido elegida para dicha tarea, el escenario que me imaginaba no hubiera terminado para nada bien.

―Admito que no fue muy diferente a realizar una autopsia ―acoto muy tranquila, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y colocando su índice sobre su mentón― Solo que lo que sacamos… No regreso a su dueño, quien sabe a dónde fueron a dar esos órganos.

― ¿Cuánto? ―pregunté. Evadiendo por completo el tema de que Karin acaba de disecar a una persona

―Dos millones y medio. ―respondió. Tengo que admitir que estaba sorprendida, en su primera gira por este mundo y Karin había conseguido más de lo que yo le saque a Sasori en nuestro primer encuentro―. Solo el sesenta por ciento de esa cantidad fue por acostarme con él ―replico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nuevamente parpadee, asimilando sus palabras ―Creo que mejor dejamos esta conversación para después… ―taje de una vez, esto se estaba descontrolando y poco. Por más que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo fue que Karin llego a eso… Donde nos encontrábamos no era precisamente el mejor lugar para tocar el tema.

Ella sonrió antes de terminar soltando una risa aleatoria… Una que me contagió y no pude evitar unirme a ella. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien hablar con alguien acerca del tema, hacer de lo que estaba haciendo. Kabuto era un buen confidente, pero únicamente cuando nos movíamos de lugar a lugar, con Karin en cambió… Sentía que podría ser más abierta en este aspecto y hablar en cualquier momento.

―Ya no estás sola Sakura ―una voz tierna y compasiva llego a mis oídos. La mire y encontré sonriéndome― Aun tenemos tiempo, podemos turnarnos para realizar las "diligencias" de Kakuzu.

Aquella sonrisa era honesta… Pero no podía evitar notar que me ocultaba algo, decidí portarme muy mal, aun sabiendo que rompería el momento ―tu chofer es Hi… ― tuve que retroceder para esquivar el golpe que casi conecta en mi mejilla por el comentario. Ver a Karin perturbada y quejándose de manera histérica ante el hecho que había acertado me sacó una carcajada como nunca en la vida.

Realmente quería agradecerle, quería agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no podía, no podía contener mi risa que crecían con cada quejido de la pelirroja; la mejor forma de agradecerle sería reunir el dinero lo más pronto posible para quitarle el martirio de tener que lidiar con Hidan por chofer.

Supongo que mi nueva amistad con Karin es algo que debo sumar a lista de cosas positivas por haber aceptado este trabajo… Y no voy a quejarme por eso.


	10. Lo que floreció y lo que florece

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

**Aclaratorias:**

**Ligero OoC/AU (Universo Alterno)**

* * *

**Lo que floreció y lo que florece.**

Han pasado un año y tres meses desde que comencé a reunir dinero para la operación para Naruto: Seis meses que estuve trabajando sola, y nueve desde que Karin se unió a mi cruzada, algo por lo cual le estaré eternamente agradecida. En esos nueve meses, Karin y yo reunimos más de tres veces la cantidad de dinero que reuní yo sola en seis meses, y aun así nos falta un trecho por llenar.

No tenía idea de que planeaba hacer Kakuzu con tanto dinero pero ninguna de las dos estábamos dispuestas a parar… Claro, cada una por motivos diferentes: Yo por Naruto, y aunque no pongo en duda que en sus inicios Karin se me unió con el fin de ayudar a su primo… Era notorio (incluso ella misma lo insinuaba) que disfrutaba las "diligencias" de Kakuzu… O más bien, disfrutaba a un cliente en particular, Akasuna no Sasori. Y lo disfrutaba en todo sentido posible.

Era de madrugada cuando el teléfono de Kakuzu repicó ―Con un demonio― me quejé, aún estaba cansada, solo tendría unas cuatro horas de haberme dormido y había llegado de una operación en la que estuve por más de seis horas interviniendo a mi paciente.

Repicó nuevamente, lo cual me extrañó en ese momento, era una llamada y no un mensaje de texto como era acostumbrado… Sin embargó eso no impidió que contestara de mala gana.

―Tienen trabajo… ―escuché su carrasposa voz de manera secante. Estaba por responderle cuando completó su oración―… tu último trabajo. ―Me quede muda en ese instante, parpadeé atónita.

―¿Disculpe? ―pronuncie incrédula.

―Una vez que terminen, quiero que traigan al chico Naruto, vamos a internarlo. Felicidades Sakura, alcanzaste tu meta. ―tras pronunciar esas palabras, me colgó… quede perpleja, e incluso ida por unos segundos.

―Acaso… ¿le creció un alma? ―pronuncie estupefacta, no podía creerlo. Era cierto que teníamos reunido hasta la fecha una fortuna… Pero a esa fortuna le faltaba la mitad de otra para llegar al precio que había estipulado en su presupuesto.

Tal mi asombró que de no ser por el mensaje de siempre que contenía las instrucciones y diagnóstico de mi paciente, hubiera seguido ida en mis pensamientos. Me levante lo más rápido posible, me bañe apurada, vestí, tome mis cosas y salí a la espera de Kabuto y Karin.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Pagamos una visita a nuestro favorito cliente Sasori, quien nos tenía preparados un par de pacientes para intervenir… Y un par para disecar. Después de haberlo visitado tantas veces ya ni me importaba y decidí ayudar en esta ocasión, había decidido hace mucho tiempo que si quería sobrevivir en este mundo, tenía que dejar mi ética médica en mi casa y tomarla cuando regresara a ella.

Para el las tres de la tarde habíamos terminado, en total: habíamos ejecutado un par de operaciones sencillas en general, lo que más se había tardado era el discado de las dos personas… Y no fue tan tardío como esperaba… asqueroso, sí (palabra extraña de escuchar en una cirujana, pero era así) desagradable, inmoral y muchas otras cosas. Pero no se llevó tanto tiempo, después de todo el grueso del trabajo lo había hecho Sasori. Nosotras lo que tuvimos que hacer fue básicamente despellejar los dos cuerpos.

Cuando terminamos, Sasori nos invitó a todos tres a comer algo, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño. Él era una persona educada, social y atento, pero su atención en esta ocasión me parecía un poco… ¿Excesiva? Sin mencionar que la cuenta no daba para dar.

―Disculpe Sasori-san ―llamé de manea educada, el giró y me entregó una extraña sonrisa. Mis compañeros detuvieron su andar

―¿Si, Kitsune-chan?

―Disculpe si parezco grosera, pero… ¿A qué se debe este trato tan especial? Tengo tiempo tratándolo y hoy es primera vez que lo veo tan generoso, de tan buen humor.

―Es una celebración ―respondió apacible. Todos tres intercambiamos miradas, apostaba que bajo sus máscaras todos se mostraban tan confundidos como yo― Porque finalmente ha terminado tu pequeña cruzada Kitsune. Lo cual significa… ―dicho esto, Sasori extendió su mano a Karin―… Que podrás cumplir tu promesa mi querida Karin.

Tanto yo como Kabuto nos miramos rápidamente, no entendíamos que sucedía en lo más mínimo, y… ¿Sasori acaba de llamar a Karin por su nombre?. Y hablando de esta, Karin se removió muy tranquilamente su máscara, mostrando una sonrisa y aceptando la mano Sasori.

―¿Ka-Karin… no me digas que tu…? ―tartamudeé, su sonrisa y la de él, verla entre los brazos de Sasori, todo apuntaba a algo muy especificó, y que me estaba costando asimilar.

―No creas que hago esto por el dinero Kitsune ―pronunció jovial, y recostándose al pecho de Sasori― Hago esto porque lo quiero, porque… Amo a Sasori ―y con esas palabras, sellaron un beso. Comparado con la cordialidad de Kakuzu de esta mañana que me hizo levantar una ceja y dudar de la cordura del mismo, esto… no me hizo nada, mentiría si no dijera que no lo vi venir, de hecho… no sentía ni angustiada ni preocupada por mi amiga… Me sentía feliz, emocionada por ella.

Sabía muy bien que se estaba comprometiendo con el líder de un grupo de Yakuza, un hombre peligroso y muy enfermo y por algún motivo que no entendía (y hasta me aterraba) me parecía de lo más normal su decisión. Trabajar de esta forma durante el último año de verdad me había cambiado, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

―Le dije a Sasori que una vez que reuniéramos el dinero Y se llevara a cabo la operación… ―pronunció Karin, observando a Sasori de manera traviesa― aceptaría casarme con él.

"¿¡Casarte?!" coreamos Kabuto y yo al mismo, y no tenía idea porque lo hicimos, todo lo que sucedía apuntaba a eso. Aun así no dejo de ser sorpresivo.

―Eso no cambia que ya una parte se ha completado, cobré unos favores que me debían para ayudarlas a concluir su deuda ―eso explicaba a Kakazu esta mañana―, un pequeño regalo de bodas adelantado. Y es por ello celebraremos por eso como se debe. ―pronunció Sasori, besando nuevamente a Karin― después de la comida, eres libre de unirte a nuestra celebración privada si lo deseas Kitsune. Y en cuanto a ti Tori, te proporcionaremos también la compañía adecuada si gustas de ella.

―Acepto el banquete ―pronuncié nerviosa retrocediendo un paso―, pero con su debido respeto; debo rechazar su siguiente invitación, tengo que regresar para internar a mi amigo. ―, era más que claro lo que insinuaba Sasori con sus invitaciones, no tenía muchas ganas de formar un trió con él y Karin… Aunque ella por otro lado se veía ansiosa por ello. La risa que me entregó, seguido por un "aburrida" divertido así me lo indicó.

―Igual que Kitsune, acepto el banquete Sasori-sama ―replicó Kabuto haciendo una reverencia―. Pero tengo otros asuntos que atender cuando terminemos aquí… Sin mencionar que estoy bastante cansado, y creo que hablo por ambos. Hemos tenido unos días muy agitados.

En eso Kabuto no se equivocaba, como seguía de píe, no tenía idea. Sasori se mostró muy razonable ante nuestras negativas y pidió que lo acompañáramos a un salón privado donde se daría el banquete y donde podríamos comer sin preocupación de que vieran nuestros rostros. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle a Karin, pero no era el momento adecuado para ello, no con su futuro esposo a su lado y considerando el tipo de hombre… preferí guardarme mis dudas para otro día y cuando estuviera a solas con ella.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Después del banquete y en nuestro viaje de regreso, cuando en verdad empecé a meditarlo con cuidado, no pude evitar preguntarle a Kabuto que opinaba acerca de la decisión de Karin y sobre el futuro de ella, que en un inició me no me pareció muy incierto como me lo parecía ahora.

―Se lo que debes de estar pensando, "Sasori es un psicópata, Karin probablemente terminara disecada" ―comentó extrañamente divertido. A mí no me producía gracia alguna.― Sasori-sama es un hombre de palabra, algo muy importante en su mundo. También es un obsesionado con la belleza y la preservación de la misma, seguro que busca un heredero y encontró en Karin alguien que puede dárselo y que llena sus estándares de belleza, sin mencionar tambien debió encontrar alguien pueda encargarse de inmortalizar su propia belleza antes de que se vuelva más viejo.

Me parecía un poco aterrador que el racionamiento de Kabuto no era muy diferente del mío, suspiré porque en verdad no tenía duda de ello. Con todo lo malo y bueno que he vivido al ladode Karin, puedo aseverar que… Extrañamente Karin se encontraba en su hogar, en su elemento al lado de Sasori, así como ella tiene un lado gentil y femenino, su lado obscuro, uno verdaderamente cruel que muy pocos conocen, yo lo conozco. Sonreí para mí misma, gesto que se esfumó cuando escuche a Kabuto reírse.

―Aunque por su invitación… siento que Sasori te consideró como posible prospecta para entregarle un heredero alguna vez. ―lo escuche decir divertido, me sonroje apenada, quería detenerlo y golpearlo por dicha insinuación, pero me contuve y opte por ver que más decía Kabuto― Pero creó que en tu caso Sakura, lo que le quería ahora hubiera sido algo de simple diversión que amor como tal.

―¿Que te hace pensar eso? ―pregunté intrigada, calmada, pero aún sonrojada.

―La primera vez que vinimos te tardaste mucho con él, así que supongo que algo sucedió entre ustedes ―comentó sin dirigirme la mirada. Sé que mis orejas se enrojecieron porque las sentí arder, en verdad estaba a punto de golpearlo por recordarme tan horrible momento… Por más que fui yo quien se buscó esa experiencia.― Sin embargo Sakura, no eres alguien que encaje en ese mundo, y siendo honesto… Me alegra que sea así.

Un segundo, Kabuto acaba de decir que… ¿Le alegraba que yo no encajara en el ese mundo? ¿Porque lo decía? Un montón de preguntas e ideas (noventa por ciento de ellas totas y cursis…) llenaron mi cabeza. ―Que, acaso no te parece que tengo madera para ser Yakuza― le pregunté molesta y con un aire infantil. Él se rió:

―Si la tienes. Tienes el carácter y temple necesario para pertenecer a ese mundo, tienes muchas características que te harían una Yakuza de temer y de respeto ―empezaba a confundirme, tenía o no tenía madera de Yakuza, y en primer lugar… ¡¿Porque me importaba si podía ser Yakuza o no?! ―Sin embargo Sakura, en ese mundo no serías tú ―pronunció mientras nos deteníamos en una intercepción, entregándome una mirada apacible― La única razón por la que estas en estas haciendo esto es por tu amigo Naruto. No porque seas codiciosa, avara, o desees poder e influencias. Lo único que quieres hacer es ayudar a tu amigo.

Kabuto No estaba errado en lo más mínimo. La única razón por la que yo me estaba ensuciando las manos y jugándome mi carrera y cuello, era para devolverle la vida a Naruto. Sonreí cabizbaja y resignada a su planteamiento.

―Ese es tu encanto Sakura ―mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi cuerpo se congelo en un instante. No me atreví a encarar a Kabuto, por el contrario, mire rápidamente en la dirección opuesta al sentir un ardor en mis mejillas. Decidí que era mejor dejar el tema, no me gustaba… o mejor dicho, me gustaba mucho a donde apuntaba esto.

Pude a imaginar a Karin mirándome con picardía y diciéndome "¡Te lo dije, lo sabía, sabía que entre Kabuto y tú había algo!" solté una risa tonta, siempre me fastidiaron aquellos comentarios porque eran falsos… o yo decía que eran falsos. Lo mire de reojo, manejando tranquilo con una sonrisa sin decir nada.

«No ahora» me dije «Por favor Kabuto, no me hagas esto ahora» me dije una vez más. Si algo de esto se llegase a saber, si esto se llegase hacer público, todo el trabajo y sacrificio hasta ahora sería desperdiciado. Y es que esconder algo como esto ante los ojos de Tsunade-sama o Kakuzu sería imposible e inevitablemente… Kabuto sería expulsado del equipo de operación de Naruto.

**Bueno, sé que he tenido este fic parado por un tiempo pero no significa que no lo voy a terminar, lento pero seguro lo hare. Además, faltan aproximadamente cinco caps para finalizarlo (y si digo aproximadamente, todo depende como pueda cuadrar los capítulos) no es mucho.**

**Es todo por ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta la próxima. :)**


End file.
